


Biegnij przed siebie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snarry Week 2015
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powojennie / Świat nie jest tak łaskawy dla Wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Do czego mogą doprowadzić wielokrotnie powielone kłamstwa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jest to tekst, który w mojej głowie był miniaturą, ale gdy zaczęłam go pisać, zdałam sobie sprawę, że tego nie można tak po prostu powiedzieć. Dlatego też będzie to rozdziałowiec.

― A twój tata, Albusie?

― Mój tata jest bohaterem. 

*

Harry oparł czoło o drzwi. Potrzebował chwili, by uspokoić rozszalałe serce i oddech. Prawie się spóźnił, a pchanie wózka nigdy nie było jego ulubioną czynnością. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i odepchnął od porysowanego drewna, by kontynuować swoje obowiązki. Miał jeszcze godzinę na prace na Spinner’s End, nim będzie musiał ruszyć do Londynu. 

Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, westchnął ciężko. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoje dorosłe życie po tym, jak już pokona Voldemorta. Właściwie teraźniejszość była dość rozczarowująca, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jak skończyło wielu jasnych czarodziejów, nie mógł narzekać. 

Odkręcił kran, by dać sobie dodatkową minutę, nim znowu będzie musiał zderzyć się z konsekwencjami swojej niegdysiejszej decyzji. 

― Potter, pospiesz się!

Zazgrzytał zębami. To nie było tak, że nie lubił tego, co robi. Po prostu mężczyzna koniecznie na każdym kroku starał się podkreślić albo to, jak beznadziejny był Harrry, albo jak błędną decyzją było wrócenie do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. 

Nie odpowiedział, bo to i tak nie miało większego sensu. Opłukał twarz, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie widać jego zaczerwienionych oczu. Nie płakał. Po prostu czasami miał dość. 

Patrząc na wszystko z biegiem czasu nie bardzo rozumiał swoje obecne położenie. Od kilku tygodni starał się zorientować, co dokładnie poszło nie tak. Nie; znał odpowiedź. Snape przybliżył mu ją drugiego popołudnia, kiedy Harry pomagał mu w jego wieczornych ćwiczeniach. Powinien był pójść w ślady Hermiony i wrócić do Hogwartu, by napisać OWTMy. Zamiast tego, nie był pewien, czego oczekiwał. Jego młodzieńcze wyobrażenia na temat jego wojennych dokonań szybko zostały zweryfikowane, kiedy odrzucono jego wniosek o podjęcie treningu na aurora. 

Wciąż pamiętał, jak Kingsley mówił mu to, nie patrząc mu nawet w oczy. _Nie ukończyłeś edukacji, Harry. Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie daje ci zbyt wielu możliwości_. 

Jednak był zbyt uparty. Nigdy nie powrócił do Hogwartu, by zmierzyć się z demonami przeszłości. Nie chciał chodzić po posadzce, na której miał wrażenie, że wciąż mógłby dostrzec smugi krwi. Martwe ciała wyryły się w jego pamięci zbyt dokładnie. Nie chciał, by uczyli go inni profesorowie niż przez sześć nauki w Hogwarcie. To po prostu było dla niego zbyt wiele. 

Wydawało mu się, że jego nazwisko pozwoli mu na coś więcej niż to, co miał teraz. Wszystko tylko pokomplikowało się jeszcze bardziej, gdy umarła Ginny, zostawiając go z czteroletnim Albusem. 

Pchnął drzwi i ruszył do salonu, w którym jak wiedział, znajdował się mężczyzna. Zapowiedział już dwa dni temu, że będzie potrzebował pomocy Harry’ego w oporządzeniu swoich prywatnych zbiorów. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, jego wzrok od razu powędrował do stosów książek porozrzucanych po podłodze. Drugie tyle było porozwalanych na masywnym biurku stojącym po prawej stronie pomieszczenia. Harry’emu wydawało się dziwne, że salon służy również za coś na kształt biura, ale z drugiej strony, jak przypomniał sobie, jak niewielki był to dom, domyślił się, że nie było zbytnio innego pokoju, który można by wykorzystać do tego celu. W tej chwili nienawidził aurorów jeszcze bardziej niż po tym, jak odmówili mu pomocy. 

Zupełnie ignorując czytającego w fotelu Severusa, wziął się za pierwszy stos. 

― Wszystkie księgi traktujące o eliksirach mają być po lewej stronie, o czarnej magii po prawej. Układaj je alfabetycznie po autorach. W piątek weźmiesz się za resztę. 

― Jasne. 

Było wszystkim, co mógł mu w tej chwili powiedzieć. Lata ciszy odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, ale nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by Snape do niego mówił. Zwłaszcza, że po tym, gdy mężczyzna wyrzucał z siebie już cały jad, jaki miał dla niego zarezerwowany, opowiadał o ważnych rzeczach. Kiedy był w dobrym nastroju mówił mu nawet o przeszłości, wspominał dzieciństwo Lily Evans i różne wybryki Jamesa Pottera. 

― Nie powiedział mi pan nigdy, dlaczego ona ― wyszeptał Harry, zapełniając drugą półkę pozycjami na temat eliksirów. Był zaskoczony, ile tego było i zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna przeczytał już wszystko. 

― Nie była jak inni. 

Harry to rozumiał. Widział we wspomnieniach Snape’a, że Lily nigdy nie przeszkadzało to, z jakiej rodziny pochodzi Severus, ani w co musi się ubierać. Zawsze traktowała go jak dobrego przyjaciela. Dla niego była jedyną przyjaciółką. 

_Nigdy nie kochałem twojej matki, Potter_ , było pierwszym, co usłyszał, gdy po przetransportowaniu Snape’a do jego posiadłości zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. 

Pamiętał, jaka złość go wówczas ogarnęła, bo zburzyło to porządek, jaki przypisał do postaci Severusa Snape’a w tej wojnie. Czasami Harry miał wrażenie, że całe swoje życie starał się go zrozumieć. I kiedy myślał, że jest już blisko, naprawdę blisko, Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze burzył jego wizję. 

Przyjaźń nigdy nie wydawała się również tłumaczyć Harry’emu powodu, dla którego mężczyzna tyle lat utrzymywał go przy życiu. Snape nigdy nie powiedział mu, co nim kierowało. Harry nie zapytał. 

― Czasami chciałbym pana zrozumieć ― powiedział mimochodem. 

Kiedy wciskał pozycję autorstwa niejakiego Agusta Reblee między _Tajniki Mandragory_ a _Niezwykłe Trucizny_ , jedna z książek zachwiała się, niechcący potrącona przez niego łokciem i spadła z głośnym plaskiem na podłogę. Harry zamknął oczy, spodziewając się kolejnych obelg pod swoim adresem, po czym kucnął by ją podnieść. 

Cisza wydawała się mu nie na miejscu. 

Spojrzał przez ramię i zorientował się, że Snape patrzy na niego uważnie z czymś dziwnym w oczach. Ręce mężczyzny były skrzyżowane na jego piersi, jednak na twarzy nie było złości. 

― Przepraszam ― mruknął, czując się nagle bardzo zmęczonym. 

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, po czym złapał obiema rękami za koła i wyjechał z pomieszczenia. 

Harry został sam. 

*

Postawił talerzyki z ciastem przed dwójką uśmiechniętych ludzi, po czym skierował się do kolejnego stolika, by odebrać zamówienie. Zawsze dziwnie czuł się, musząc obsługiwać chłopaków w swoim wieku albo młodszych. Czuł wówczas, jak zdradliwy rumieniec wspina się mu po szyi i z całych sił starał się uciszyć swoje głupie myśli. Nie był żałosny. To tak nie działało. 

― Czarną kawę. 

Nic więcej. Ani proszę, ani dziękuję. Nic. Nigdy. Nie była to elegancka restauracja, tylko zwykła, raczej ponura kawiarenka na obrzeżach Londynu. Nigdzie indziej nie przyjmowano takich jak on, ludzi bez szkoły. W tym przypadku jednak miał szczęście i wydawało mu się, że ta praca była jedynym prawdziwym podziękowaniem za pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Pani Tennely była siostrą matki Seamusa. To on załatwił mu tę posadę, mówiąc, że tylko tyle może dla niego zrobić. Dla Harry’ego to nie było _tylko_. To było wszystko. 

Nie wiedział, jak bez tej pracy poradziłby sobie z zapewnieniem Albusowi wszystkiego, na co ten zasłużył. Może żyli skromnie, ale jednak nie biednie. Na siódme urodziny udało się Harry’emu nawet kupić dziecięcy model miotły dla chłopca. Pisk, jaki wydał z siebie Al po tym, jak rozpakował prezent sprawił, że Harry czuł mniejsze poczucie winy po tym, jak sprzedał ślubne obrączki. To i tak nie było już dłużej prawdziwe. Całe jego małżeństwo było kłamstwem. 

Właściwie dopiero po tym, jak zostali we dwóch, Harry odetchnął, czując, że naprawdę ma rodzinę. Ginny była wspaniałą żoną i matką, ale od chwili, kiedy zrozumiał, że przez lata mylił przywiązanie z miłością, jego małżeństwo stało się dla niego kolejnym koniecznym ciężarem. Nigdy jednak nie chciał, by zakończyło się w taki sposób. Kiedy śmierć zabrała im Ginny, do Harry’ego po raz kolejny dotarło, że magia ma swoje ograniczenia. 

Nastawił ekspres, po czym zdjął z suszarki duży kubek malowany w zielone i czarne pasy, który ustawił pod dyszą. Oparł się o szafki, czekając, aż urządzenie przepompuje wodę i intensywnie pachnąca kawa wypełni kubek po brzegi. 

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy mógłby zrobić ze swoim życiem coś innego. Może mógłby uczyć się i na żądanie podejść do testów OWTM’owych, jednak, ilekroć o tym myślał, nie wyobrażał sobie, że przez kolejne lata dalej miałby pracować w kawiarni na zmianę ze zmywakiem w pobliskim barze i kilka razy w tygodniu jako ochroniarz w centrum po drugiej stronie miasta. Mimo wszystko momentem, którego obawiał się najbardziej było posłanie Ala do Hogwartu. 

Nigdy nie chciał go oszukiwać, ale chłopiec od dziecka był karmiony opowieściami o poszukiwaniu horkruksów i ściganiu złych czarodziejów. Wkrótce bajka zmieniła się w coś więcej. Był jednak pewien, że koledzy szybko odkryliby przed Albusem prawdę. Nie, Harry nie był aurorem, jak powiedział swojemu synowi. Jednak jeśli dzięki temu chłopiec spał spokojniej w nocy i patrzył na niego z podziwem, Harry mógł z tym żyć.

Czasami marzyło mu się, by rzucić cały czarodziejski świat w cholerę i zabrać Albusa gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt go nie będzie znał. Wiedział jednak, że nie miało to większego sensu. To w Londynie miał dom i pracę, nie mógł oczekiwać, że gdzieś indziej będzie lepiej. Poza tym, nie miał prawa decydować o losie Albusa. Na odcięcie go od magii i tak było za późno. 

Ekspres wydał z siebie przeciągły gwizd, informując o zakończeniu procesu parzenia kawy. Wziął kubek w rękę i żwawym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stolika. Niezadowolony zauważył grupkę dzieciaków wchodzących do środka. Zapowiadał się długi wieczór i jedyne, co go pocieszyło, to fakt, że następnego dnia miał tylko poranną zmianę jako ochroniarz, a później cały dzień mógł już poświęcić Albusowi. Było mu żal, że musiał zostawiać syna na tyle godzin w przedszkolu, a niejednokrotnie w drzwiach, zamiast taty, pojawiała się opiekunka, by zabrać go do domu. 

*

Wszedł w ciemny zaułek trzy przecznice od Grimmauld Place, by włożyć na siebie aurorskie szaty, które cały dzień trzymał zmniejszone w kieszeni. Chociaż w rzeczywistości słaniał się na nogach ze zmęczenia, przywołał na twarz szeroki uśmiech, gdy zbliżał się do domu. Nie chciał ryzykować, że Al zobaczy go z okna, jak wraca do domu w takim stanie. Rzucił na siebie jeszcze lekkie glamour i był gotowy, stawić czoła reszcie wieczoru. 

Kiedy wszedł do środka rozległ się krzyk, gdy chłopiec wskoczył na niego. Zdążył złapać go w ostatniej chwili i tylko lekko się zachwiał. Nie miał okazji jeszcze niczego zjeść i dopiero po całym dniu pracy opadł z sił. Praca u Snape’a również mu nie pomogła, bo wymagała ciągłego wysiłku fizycznego. 

― Tato! Co tak długo?!

― Mieliśmy ciężką interwencję ― wyszeptał, mocniej tuląc do siebie syna. Nienawidził tego. 

Wtulił twarz we włosy Albusa, idąc z nim do salonu. Madelaine, młoda opiekunka, pospiesznie podniosła się z kanapy. 

― Jak wam minęło popołudnie? ― zapytał, sadzając chłopca na fotelu. Albus nie spuszczał z niego oczu, a w momencie, gdy się odsunął, zerwał się i dopadł Harry’ego nogi. Zacisnął zęby, odganiając nieprzyjemne myśli. To nie był czas, by się załamać. 

― Al był grzeczny jak zawsze. Rozmawialiśmy o dzisiejszym dniu w przedszkolu, a później pokazał mi swoją nową książkę. Dobry wybór, kupiłam ją w zeszłym tygodniu bratu na urodziny i był wniebowzięty ― zaśmiała się, sięgając po torebkę. 

― To fantastycznie. Nie masz pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłem w księgarni, chcąc znaleźć coś, co zainteresowałoby mojego małego zucha ― powiedział ciepło, czochrając włosy syna. Al wydał z siebie oburzony jęk i zadarł brodę, by spojrzeć na ojca. 

― Tato, mam już siedem lat! Nie jestem mały!

Madelaine zachichotała, wychodząc na korytarz. 

― Poczekamy, aż będziesz zarzekał się, że jesteś mały tylko dlatego, by czegoś nie zrobić. Miłego wieczoru, Harry.

― Widzimy się w sobotę ― przytaknął i poczekał, aż rozlegnie się trzask zamykanych drzwi. Spojrzał na syna. ― Mamy coś dobrego do jedzenia? 

Albus jak na zawołanie puścił jego nogę, rzucając się do kuchni. Było słychać trzaskanie szafek i szuranie krzesła, ale po kilku minutach zadowolony chłopiec stanął w progu z tacką, na której miał dwa talerze z pysznie wyglądającym ciastem czekoladowym. 

― Upiekliśmy dzisiaj z Madelaine ciasto! Jest przepyszne, tatusiu, musisz spróbować!

― Oczywiście, że tak. ― Harry udał, że się zastanawia, po czym z uśmiechem na ustach pochylił się, łaskocząc chłopca. ― A co powiesz na to? Umyjesz się i widzimy się za pół godziny w twoim pokoju? Opowiem ci jakąś historię i zobaczymy, jak wam wyszły dzisiejsze wypieki. 

― Taaato, mogę się dzisiaj nie myć? Prooszę!

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry tylko wzmógł łaskotanie, przez co Albus chichotał, wyrywając mu się z rąk. Kolana uginały się pod chłopcem, gdy wiercił się, starając się uniknąć palców Harry’ego i mężczyzna musiał ostrożnie opuścić go na ziemię. 

― Poddaję się, poddaję się! ― piszczał Al, starając się zacisnąć paszki i obrócić na brzuch. 

― Umyjesz też zęby? ― zapytał Harry, na moment przerywając te słodkie tortury. Chłopiec wyglądał na oburzonego. 

― Nie będę mógł zjeść wtedy ciasta!

Potter wytknął mu język. 

― Masz mnie. 

* 

Leżał z otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w sufit. W którymś momencie, podczas opowieści, którą przygotował na dziś dla Albusa, jego myśli przybrały zupełnie nie taki obrót, jakiego chciał. Wspomniał mu o Severusie, mężczyźnie, który ugryziony przez węża zapadł w śpiączkę. Albus słyszał tę historię już wiele razy. Za każdym razem brzmiała nieco inaczej, w zależności od nastroju chłopca i refleksji Harry’ego na temat mężczyzny, po którym jego syn nosił drugie imię. 

Dzisiaj jednak było inaczej. Harry urwał w połowie historii i wymówił się późną porą. Później, wyjątkowo pozwolił Albusowi nie myć zębów, tylko po to, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnej sypialni. Potter nigdy nie potrafił pogodzić się z przeszłością, jeżeli chodziło o Snape’a. Przez te wszystkie lata, jego uczucia względem mężczyzny zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Kiedy jednak wybudził się ze śpiączki po ośmiu latach, Harry pamiętał, co poczuł. To nie była radość. Ani złość. Zwykła ulga. 

Pamiętał moment, w którym po raz pierwszy, gdy wszedł na oddział, na którym leżał Snape, zobaczył przytomnego mężczyznę. Leżał, wpatrując się w sufit. Nie miał wtedy nawet siły na to, by podnieść głowę, czy rękę. Właściwie Harry wiedział, że nie śpi, tylko dlatego, że mrugał. 

Pamiętał moment, gdy zaoferował mu pomoc. Snape wyrzucił go. Nie musiał się ruszać, by być w stanie to zrobić. Po prostu odwrócił lekko głowę i kazał mu się wynosić. 

Harry wrócił. Wracał, a za każdym razem mężczyzna był w nieco lepszym stanie. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów zgodził się na bezinteresowną pomoc z jego strony, jako że tylko w ten sposób lekarz zgodził się wypisać go ze świętego Mungo. 

Harry pamiętał moment, gdy po raz pierwszy prowadził wózek, bo Snape nie miał jeszcze tyle siły w rękach. Pamiętał jak bolało uderzenie w twarz, które dostał, gdy zadowolony Snape obwieścił mu, że ćwiczył. 

Pamiętał jego wzrok z dzisiejszego popołudnia.


	2. Chapter 2

― Ale kłamie. 

*

Stanął przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do domu Snape’a i poprawił przewieszoną przez ramię torbę. Miał w niej wszystko, czego potrzebował w ciągu dnia. Westchnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni wysłużony zegarek. Po latach użytkowania miał porysowaną szybkę, mimo to Harry nie potrafił zmusić się, by zmienić to przy pomocy magii. Właściwie, odkąd ta zawiodła go tak wiele razy, wolał używać jej tylko wówczas, gdy było to konieczne. 

Upewniwszy się, że jest na czas, zapukał i począł nasłuchiwać, aż wewnątrz domu rozlegnie się dobrze znany mu już odgłos otwieranych drzwi na korytarz i szuranie boku wózka o zbyt blisko stojącą ścianę. 

Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł do środka, widząc znikający tył głowy Snape’a. Mężczyzna nigdy nie podjeżdżał, tylko z połowy korytarza odblokowywał je przy użyciu swoich własnych zaklęć, mających zapewnić mu chociaż minimum poczucia bezpieczeństwa. 

Harry nigdy nie zapytał go, jakie to było uczucie; bycie świadomym własnych mięśni, jednak niemożność w ich użyciu. Bycie świadomym własnej ułomności. 

Harry nie zapytał, ale Snape powiedział mu dosadnie, co o tym myśli. _To się wkrótce zmieni_. I miał rację. Chociaż minęło już kilka tygodni, odkąd mężczyzna został wypisany ze Świętego Mungo, i Harry’emu wydawało się, że postępy powinny być większe, mężczyzna odzyskał sprawność w znacznie większym stopniu, niż w szpitalu. Potter odnosił wrażenie, że miało to coś wspólnego ze zmuszaniem mężczyzny do ćwiczeń, które na nowo usprawniały jego mięśnie. Harry wiedział, że Snape ćwiczył, ale dzięki tym kilku wizytom w szpitalu i szczegółowym rozporządzeniom odnośnie późniejszej aktywności fizycznej, zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie stosował się do zaleceń uzdrowicieli. 

Nie był pewien, komu tak naprawdę robił na złość. Swoim lekarzom czy może Harry’emu, który będzie przychodził tu tak długo, dopóki jego obecność nie stanie się zbędna. 

Snape o tym nie wiedział i prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie, ale Harry lubił tu przychodzić. Nie chodziło o położenie, w jakim obaj się znaleźli, nie było w tym nic z satysfakcji widzenia Snape’a w takim stanie. Nie; Harry szanował go i w tych rzadkich momentach, gdy mężczyzna mówił, uważnie go słuchał. Kiedy milczał, Potter zadowalał się samą jego obecnością. 

Odłożył torbę pod ścianę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazł. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku, jednak miał wrażenie, że coś było jednak nie tak. Stanął pośrodku salonu, ogarniając pomieszczenie wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na Snape’a ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

― Ktoś tu był? ― zapytał cicho, mierząc mężczyznę uważnym spojrzeniem. Ten nie wydawał się skory do odpowiedzi i Harry poczuł, jak dopada go zmęczenie. Było już późne popołudnie i część niego chciała wrócić do syna. Podszedł do mężczyzny i, dziwnie czując się, patrząc na niego z góry, ukucnął. ― Snape… ― zaczął, jednak urwał zaskoczony, gdy dłoń byłego profesora złapała go za brodę, zmuszając, by na niego spojrzał. 

― Dlaczego, Potter? ― zapytał i Harry nie był pewien, skąd wiedział, co miał na myśli. A może zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo to pytanie po prostu musiało kiedyś paść. Nie poruszył się; nie wyrwał się z uścisku dłoni Snape’a. Palce trzymające jego brodę były zimne i chłopak przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien dać Snape’owi jakiegoś koca. Poczuł nacisk palców i jego myśli szybko wróciły na właściwy tor. ― Wiem o tobie. O twoim synu. Więc dlaczego, Potter? 

Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka, bo było coś intensywnego w tym spojrzeniu. Miał wrażenie, że Snape zagląda w głąb jego duszy i widzi więcej niż powinien, więcej, niż Harry chciałby się do tego przyznać. 

― Nie możesz po prostu tego zaakceptować? ― odpowiedział pytaniem. Wyciągnął rękę i owinął palce wokół nadgarstka mężczyzny, odsuwając jego dłoń od swojej twarzy. ― Nie możesz po prostu przyjąć dobroci? ― zapytał, nie puszczając go. Snape nie odpowiedział, szukając czegoś na jego twarzy. ― Więc kto tu był? 

― Nikt, Potter. 

― Więc jak…?

― Zostało we mnie jeszcze tyle magii, bym był w stanie przy jej pomocy zapełnić półki książkami. ― Harry skinął głową, puszczając jego rękę. Wciąż jednak jej nie zabrał i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna na nią patrzy. 

Tak długa stagnacja odebrała Snape’owi większość magii. Harry nie był pewien, na czym to do końca polegało, ale z tego co rozumiał, mężczyzna przeżył głównie dlatego, że jad Nagini wpierw zaczął paraliżować magiczny rdzeń mężczyzny. Zdążono zapewnić mu pomoc, nim pozbawił pracy wszystkich układów i doprowadził do zatrzymania akcji serca. 

― Więc z czym ci pomóc? ― zapytał po chwili. Snape odwrócił wzrok i Harry zmarszczył brwi. Pochylił się nieco w jego stronę, powstrzymując chęć dotknięcia mężczyzny w uspokajającym geście. Czymkolwiek to nie było, podejrzewał, że Snape musiał czuć się z tego powodu zażenowany. Dlatego cierpliwie czekał, aż mężczyzna sam będzie gotowy. 

― Zrobiłem tyle, ile byłem w stanie sam. Teraz… musisz mi pomóc, jeżeli mam wstać z tego cholernego wózka. 

Harry w pierwszej chwili zamrugał, jednak szybko zrozumiał, o czym mężczyzna mówił. Uśmiechnął się lekko. 

― To dobra wiadomość. Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Gdzie chcesz to zrobić? Mam wrażenie, że tutaj jest zbyt mało miejsca. ― Rozejrzał się po pokoju, potwierdzając swoje podejrzenia. Trudno było zrobić tu chociaż dwa kroki i się nie potknąć. 

― Sypialnia. ― Snape zacisnął wargi. Było jedno pomieszczenie, do którego nie mógł wejść od samego początku.

― Och, dobra. Ale… Jesteś tego pewien? Jeśli nie, mogę zrobić tu trochę miejsca, to nie będzie problem. ― Musiałby usunąć kilka mebli, albo przynajmniej pozmniejszać je i usunąć pod ściany. To w sumie nie był taki zły pomysł; wolał to, niż dać mężczyźnie powód, by ten mógł poczuć się niezręcznie. Zawsze to wówczas odbijało się na ich kruchym porozumieniu.

― W porządku, Potter. Nie ma tam nic nadzwyczajnego. 

Harry skinął głową, nagle nieprzyjemnie świadom, jak blisko mężczyzny się znalazł. Odsunął się, wstając, by dać mu trochę więcej przestrzeni. 

― Idziemy już? Czy chcesz się jakoś przygotować? ― Nawet dla niego brzmiało to dziwnie, jednak już dawno nauczył się ignorować takie rzeczy. To i tak nie miało większego znaczenia. 

― Nie masz wiele czasu. 

Przytaknął i obszedł wózek, już z przyzwyczajenia łapiąc za rączki. Pchnął go do przodu i dopiero po kilku krokach zorientował się, co właściwie robił. Mężczyzna już dawno poprosił go, by ograniczał się do pchania wózka jedynie, gdy są na zewnątrz. Zerknął na mężczyznę, ale ten wydawał się zamyślony. Nic nie powiedział. 

Kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni Snape’a, Harry się zawahał. 

― Już dawno odarto mnie z resztek prywatności. 

Udał, że nie słyszy goryczy w głosie mężczyzny, otwierając drzwi. Chciał znowu złapać za rączki, jednak, nim to zrobił, Snape już wjechał do środka. Harry wszedł za nim, zapalając światło i szybko rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Mężczyzna miał rację; nie było tu nic nadzwyczajnego. Proste łóżko, szafka nocna, szafa i kilka przyrządów służących Snape’owi do ćwiczeń. Harry stanął przy drzwiach, niepewny, co powinien zrobić. W powietrzu unosił się zapach potu, dlatego szybko ruszył do okna. Odsunął zasłonę i uchylił okno. Wiedział, że węch Mistrza Eliksirów nigdy już nie będzie taki jak dawniej; może i domyśli się, co sprawiło, że Harry zdecydował się na ten krok, mimo to powiedział: 

― Od razu przyjemniej, jak wpuści się trochę świeżego powietrza, prawda? 

*

Pozwolił przytulić się Molly na pożegnanie, czując uścisk drobnych dłoni na swojej nodze. Czasami miał wrażenie, jakby Albus obawiał się, że w każdej chwili może zniknąć. Co mu się dziwić; ostatnimi czasy spędzali ze sobą strasznie mało czasu, a był pewien, że przedszkole, opiekunka i dziadkowie nie mogli mu tego wynagrodzić. Dzisiejszy dzień jednak musiał należeć do udanych, bo odkąd przekroczył próg, Albus nie mówił o niczym innym jak kuzynostwie. Piątki, które chłopiec spędzał w Norze, były dla Harry’ego kolejnym odciążeniem. Tak samo jak torba pełna słoików, w które Molly upchała jedzenia na kolejny tydzień. 

― Powinieneś w końcu mu powiedzieć ― wyszeptała tuż przy jego uchu.

― Wiem. ― Nie powiedział _jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem_ ani _nie chcę by i on patrzył na mnie jak na nieudacznika_. Nie musiał. ― Naprawdę ci dziękuję, Molly ― dodał, całując ją w policzek. Nie lubił takiego kontaktu, ale wiedział, że kobieta najzwyczajniej w świecie go potrzebuje. Wojna i tak odebrała jej zbyt wiele i mimo tego, że nigdy nie nazwał jej mamą, nie potrafił odmówić jej trochę ciepła. 

― Och, wiesz, że to dla mnie przyjemność. ― Odsunęła się, przybierając pogodny wyraz twarzy, gdy spojrzała na Albusa. ― Bądź grzeczny, kochaniutki!

― Babciu, zawsze jestem grzeczny! ― odparł chłopiec, ciągnąc Harry’ego za płaszcz. 

― Jeszcze raz dziękuję. ― Skinął jej głową, nie ryzykując dalszych pożegnań, po czym położył Albusowi dłoń na ramieniu. Chłopiec przysunął się bliżej, wciąż nie puszczając jego płaszcza. Potter uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, chociaż najchętniej zamknąłby się w sypialni z butelką czegoś mocnego. Zamiast tego ścisnął jego ramię. 

― No to od początku. Co zrobiła Victoria? 

*

Albus zasnął zbyt szybko; czasami Harry żałował, że młody organizm potrzebował tyle snu. Gdyby nie to, mieliby dla siebie jeszcze więcej czasu. 

W takich chwilach nienawidził popełnionych przez siebie błędów. Nienawidził wojny za odebranie mu wszystkiego co miał i tego, że Ginny zostawiła go z niczym. Czasami marzył, by nigdy nie zrobili tak hucznego wesela ku uciesze innych, a także, by nie dawał jej wszystkiego, czego zapragnęła. Mimo to najzwyczajniej w świecie musiał walczyć o każdy grosz, który mógłby sprawić, by Albusowi żyło się jeszcze lepiej. I wiedział, że powinien dać z siebie więcej, chociaż te kilka dodatkowych godzin tygodniowo, które mógłby przeznaczyć na cokolwiek innego, co przyniosłoby mu zarobek. Nie potrafił jednak pogodzić się z myślą, że miałby przestać przychodzić na Spinner’s End. Było w tym coś okrutnego, ale miał świadomość tego, że osoba Snape’a i czas, który u niego spędzał, był jedynym prawdziwym elementem w jego życiu. Takim, który nie potrzebował pięknej otoczki i wyszukanych słów. Przy którym mógł być sobą. Wydawało mu się, że każdy szuka w nim bohatera z przed lat, na którego usilnie go kreowano. Każdy. Oprócz Snape’a. Oprócz Snape’a, który jako jedyny nie obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem. Snape’a, który tylko raz powiedział mu, że jest beznadziejny i to wystarczyło. 

Harry przytulił Albusa mocniej do siebie, porzucając pomysł o przeniesieniu chłopca do łóżka. Zamiast tego wtulił twarz w jego włosy, zaciągając się nieco mdławym zapachem dziecięcego szamponu. 

Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. 

*

Ze wszystkich prac, jakich się łapał, najbardziej gardził sobą właśnie za tę. Potrafił wyobrazić sobie przynajmniej kilkanaście innych sposobów na spędzenie soboty i żaden z nich nie wiązał się z tym, co teraz robił. Spojrzał po swoich współpracownikach, po czym szybko spuścił wzrok, odkrywając, że jest obserwowany. Kopiący naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna nie spuszczał go z oczu od początku zmiany i Harry’emu już kilkukrotnie przeszło przez myśl, że może go rozpoznaje. Może ma jakiegoś magicznego krewnego, któremu będzie mógł opowiedzieć, że widział Harry’ego Pottera kopiącego rowy. Zacisnął zęby. Nawet jeśli, co to robiło za różnicę? Zawsze mógł sprzedawać się na Nokturnie,a nawet wtedy nie powinno to nikogo obchodzić. 

Wiedział jednak, że nie zniósłby takiego upodlenia własnego ciała. Nawet, jeśli miałby to zapewnić Albusowi opływające w przyjemności dzieciństwo. Był zdolny do wielu poświęceń i wyrzeczeń, to jednak było coś więcej. 

Wbił łopatę mocno w ziemię. 

Cieszył się, że byli już coraz bliżej końca i niedługo znów będzie mógł zobaczyć Albusa. Chłopiec wydawał się zadowolony z obecności opiekunki, jednak mimo jego uśmiechu, Harry widział, że obserwował go zza firanki, gdy myślał, że go już nie widzi. 

Od pewnego czasu zastanawiał się, czy nie sprzedać domu. Dzięki temu znowu mógłby żyć jak kiedyś; jego zakup był ogromnym wydatkiem, który niemal doszczętnie, trzy lata temu, wyczyścił jego skarbiec. Uznał jednak, że póki wszystko jakoś się kręciło, nie było sensu podejmować aż tak radykalnych kroków. Kiedy Albus już pójdzie do Hogwartu, będzie mu lżej. Odejdą opłaty za przedszkole i opiekunkę, a on będzie mógł poświęcić na pracę jeszcze więcej czasu. Nie. Nie chciał myśleć o przyszłości. 

― Na dziś koniec!

Wbił łopatę w ziemię po raz ostatni, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do samochodu, w którym miał swoje rzeczy. Droga powrotna zajmie im przynajmniej czterdzieści minut przy panujących na drodze warunkach. Kiedy weszli do środka, każdy skierował się w swój kąt, by się przebrać. 

Harry nie lubił tego momentu. Nie lubił spojrzeń rzucanych na jego poznaczone wojną ciało. Odkrywania się przed obcymi ludźmi. Dlatego też wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł, by przebrać się z boku samochodu. 

Właśnie zsuwał z siebie spodnie, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu silną dłoń, która przyparła go do samochodu. Zaskoczony sapnął, unosząc wzrok na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, którego oddech cuchnął alkoholem. Przełknął ślinę, szybko rozpoznając w nim obserwującego go cały dzień mężczyznę i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. 

― Nie dotykaj mnie ― wyszeptał. Ten zaśmiał się i bez ostrzeżenia wsunął mu kolano między uda. Harry odepchnął go z całych sił, czując, jak oddech mu przyspiesza z przerażenia. Mężczyzna nagle się odsunął, plując mu prosto w twarz.

― Pieprzona ciota. ― Odwrócił się i z rechotem wrócił do reszty robotników, a Harry, gdy tylko mężczyzna zniknął, niewiele myśląc, co robi, teleportował się.


	3. Chapter 3

― Kłamie, że nie jest głodny.

*

Kiedy przed oczami powróciły mu kolory, odkrył, że znajdował się przed drzwiami na Spinner's End. Zamarł, orientując się, że pod wpływem emocji, teleportował się do Snape'a, dodatkowo pokonując jego osłony.

Och nie.

Drzwi szczęknęły i po chwili już patrzył na zmarszczone brwi mężczyzny.

― To nie poniedziałek ― powiedział, jednak nie poruszył się, by zamknąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Harry przytaknął, robiąc krok do przodu. Przez chwilę myślał, że być może Snape nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu wejść do środka, ale ten w końcu wycofał wózek, przepuszczając go. 

Potter wciągnął kark, przechodząc obok i nagle poczuł się niesamowicie głupio. Co on w ogóle tu robił? Powinien był jak najszybciej uciec, zamiast wchodzić do środka. 

Snape nigdy nie zaproponował mu czegokolwiek. Od początku jasno zakomunikował mu, że sama jego obecność jest dla niego utrapieniem. Chociaż Harry czasami miał nadzieję, że jednak jest inaczej. Chciał, on naprawdę chciał, by Snape zmienił zdanie, by nie uważał go za słabego. Ale jak mogło do tego dojść, skoro właśnie taki był? Skoro był tchórzem? 

Wszedł do salonu i niemal czuł oddech Snape'a na karku. Był pewien, że zapyta. Że...

― Nie chcę wiedzieć. 

Spojrzał na mężczyznę zaskoczony. 

― Przebierz się ― dodał, wskazując dłonią na jego szaty. ― Możesz przynieść coś do picia, wyglądasz jakbyś tego potrzebował. ― Po czym odwrócił się do niego tyłem, wbijając wzrok w ogród za oknem.

Wyszedł ostrożnie, uważając, by nie nabrudzić. Skierował się na lewo, do małej łazienki, gdzie dokończył to, co zaczął... Dopiero wówczas, zupełnie jakby wcześniej odciął się od tego, przypomniał sobie dotyk obcych dłoni, cuchnący alkoholem oddech i te słowa. To wszystko wstrząsnęło nim bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w ostatnim czasie. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był ten człowiek i co spowodowało taką, a nie inną reakcję. Były tajemnice, o których nikt nie wiedział. Były prawdy, które koniecznie musiały zostać wyparte, nim doprowadziłyby do katastrofy.

Zadrżał, przytrzymując się zlewu. Pochylił głowę, lekko uginając jedno kolano. Gdy poczuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Czasami docierał do miejsca, które wydawało mu się nie do przejścia. Czuł się słaby, ale zawsze znajdował coś, kogoś, kto ciągnął go do góry. Czy to obraz patrzącego na niego znad obrazka, nad którym akurat pracował, Albusa, czy wspomnienie przykutego do łóżka Snape'a i perspektywa postępów, jakie udało im się od tego czasu poczynić.

Uniósł głowę, patrząc prosto w oczy kłamcy. Czasami pytał się sam siebie, gdzie leżała granica kłamstwa. Gdzie kończył się on, a zaczynała skrupulatnie wykreowana przez niego postać. 

Potrząsnął głową.

Byli ludzie, którzy wiedzieli i akceptowali to. 

Wiedział, że nadszedł czas, by zaakceptować siebie.

*

Podał mężczyźnie kubek kawy z niewielką ilością mleka, samemu stając obok ze swoją porcją. Od dawna nie słodził, zresztą z czasem dotarło do niego, że cukier najzwyczajniej w świecie zabija prawdziwy smak kawy. 

Przez kilka minut żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

Harry pomyślał, że Snape wie. Wie już wszystko i milczy, by dać mu samemu czas na to, by się z tym uporał. Ale to było niemożliwe. Albo Snape wiedział więcej niż powinien. W końcu był najlepszym szpiegiem, jakiego miała ta wojna. Okłamywał wszystkich i jeszcze przeżył.

― Po co przyszedłeś? 

Ciche słowa sprawiły, że Harry poderwał głowę. Najwyraźniej te kilka minut jego nieobecności sprawiły, że mężczyzna zmienił zdanie odnośnie chęci posiadania wiedzy odnośnie powodów kierujących Harrym.

Snape nie powiedział, by usiadł. Więc stał obok niego przez cały ten czas. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że wyglądają jak pan i jego pies przewodnik. Ale Harry się nim nie czuł. Wręcz przeciwnie, błąkał się od wielu lat w ciemnościach, rozpaczliwie szukając promieni słonecznych, które rozwiałyby mrok. 

― Po prostu ― odpowiedział w końcu, czując, że mężczyzna przygląda się mu uparcie, jakby wiedział, że to nie wszystko. 

― Teleportowałeś się przez moje osłony ― dodał mężczyzna. Chwilę później kościste palce złapały go za nadgarstek, zmuszając, by się pochylił. ― Dlaczego?

Patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy, Harry zastanawiał się, czy gdyby Snape wiedział, dotykałby go. Dotykałby go tak często jak do tej pory; zawsze gdy chciał jego całkowitej uwagi. 

― Bo uciekałem.

― Bo jesteś _tchórzem_?

Palce na jego przedramieniu zacisnęły się, ale nie zareagował na to w żaden sposób. Słyszał już gorsze określenia.

Jednak tym razem nie chodziło wyłącznie o niego. 

_Zabiłeś go! Tchórz! Tchórz! Tchórz..._

Pokręcił głową.

― Myliłem się. Wiesz, co wiedza, jak bardzo się myliłem ze mną zrobiła. Te siedem lat było wystarczającą karą, Snape. Myliłem się. Nie oceniaj mnie. Nie dzisiaj. ― Skończył łamiącym się głosem, czując że mu słabo.

Snape powinien był coś powiedzieć. Że on też się mylił. Że nie ma żalu. Ale on tylko patrzył na Harry'ego spokojnie, a pod wpływem jego spojrzenia ten w końcu zaczął panować nad rozszalałymi myślami.

Wracaj do syna.

Harry skinął głową. 

― Powinienem. 

Cofnął się, mając wrażenie, że to nie wszystko. Że obaj mają na końcu języka coś, co chcieliby powiedzieć, bo ile jeszcze minie na rozmowach prowadzonych półsłówkami, które Harry czasami łudzi się, że rozumie, jednak boi się tego. 

― Potter.

Zatrzymał się, oglądając się na mężczyznę przez ramię, ale ten już na powrót patrzył w okno.

Może się przesłyszał.

Wychodząc, czuł, jakby coś się zmieniło. Albo nie zmieniło nic. 

*

Czuł, że Albus obserwuje go całą kolację. Oddał spojrzenie, unosząc głowę znad kolejnego kubka kawy. 

― Masz jakieś zmartwienia, Albusie? ― zapytał, a jego serce załomotało w oczekiwaniu, nim chłopiec pokręcił głową. Leżąca przed nim kanapka była ledwo nadgryziona i Harry starał się nie patrzeć na to, jak cienki był plaster szynki w porównaniu do ilości sałaty. Powinny być przynajmniej dwa. Jutro. Jak tylko pieniądze wpłyną mu na konto. 

Planował wybrać się z Albusem wkrótce na jakąś wycieczkę. Zastanawiał się, co byłoby odpowiednim miejscem. Sam nie bywał nigdzie za dziecka, poza tym jednym wyjściem do zoo. Wyobraził sobie błyszczące oczy syna, który z entuzjazmem wskazuje na czającego się w oddali lwa i rozprawia o tym, że będzie Gryfonem jak jego tata. Nie padnie imię Ginny i obaj będą udawali, jakby nikogo nie było poza nimi. Chociaż Harry wie, że czasami Albus potrzebuje więcej członków rodziny, żeby nie musiał zwierzać się swojej opiekunce z tego, że Harry nakrzyczał na niego, gdy wspinał się na szafki i niechcący stracił równowagę, zrzucając nogą słoik, w którym był przygotowany obiad.

Albus potrzebował kogoś takiego, by nie zasypiał przy włączonym świetle, gdy zawiedziony ojcem zrobi mu na złość i nie przyjdzie się pożegnać przed snem. By w takiej sytuacji miał kogokolwiek innego, kto pocałowałby go w czoło, mówiąc, że nic mu nie grozi.

Harry znalazłby kogoś tylko po to. Ale wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie przyprowadzić do domu żadnej kobiety. Ginny była jedyną, dla której mógł udawać. 

A na nic innego i tak nie starczyłoby mu odwagi. 

Patrząc na wyciągającego w jego kierunku kanapkę Albusa, udał, że robi to tylko po to, by ze śmiechem wziąć gryza i powiedzieć, że chłopiec musiał go zaczarować, bo zjadł ze smakiem, chociaż wciąż jest najedzony po obiedzie. Że nie zrobił tego dlatego, iż od wczoraj nie miał w ustach żadnego stałego pokarmu, a ten jeden kęs wydaje się najlepszym, co ostatnio jadł. 

Albus uśmiechnął się, wyglądając na zadowolonego, gdy sięgnął po kubek kakao. Nagle zmarszczył brwi i wstał, okrążając stół, po czym wspiął się Harry’emu na kolana, ściskając go z całych sił swoimi drobnymi dłońmi. 

― Jesteś najlepszym tatą na świecie ― wyszeptał, wtulając mu twarz w zgięcie szyi. Harry w pierwszej chwili zamarł, po czym oddał uścisk, mocniej przyciągając do siebie dziecko. 

― A ty najwspanialszym, najbardziej wyrozumiałym synkiem. Kocham cię, Albusie ― powiedział mu prosto we włosy, nim pocałował go w czubek głowy. 

Nie wyobrażał sobie świata, w którym miałoby go zabraknąć. Miał wrażenie, że on sam już dłużej by nie istniał. 

― Tak bardzo cię kocham, synku. 

_Naprawdę nie chcę cię dłużej okłamywać._

*

Uśmiechnął się do kobiety, podając jej pieniądze za opiekę nad Albusem. Chłopiec akurat był zajęty malowaniem farbami, które mu kupił, po okazyjnej cenie, sprawiając dziecku radość. Patrząc na kształtne linie, zdecydował, że przynajmniej nie będzie musiał zachodzić w głowę, co kupić chłopcu na urodziny. Z całą pewnością malowanie stanie się jeszcze bardziej niesamowite przy użyciu czarodziejskich farb. Dzięki temu obrazy Albusa ożyją, a w jego pokoju zrobi się przyjemniej. Przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. 

― Panie Potter... ― zawahała się, na co zmarszczył brwi. ― Wyjeżdżam w przyszły weekend. Ten tydzień będzie ostatnim, kiedy będę mogła zostać z Albusem.

 

Zamarł, a przez głowę już przeszło mu milion pytań o to, gdzie znajdzie tak dobrą i niedrogą opiekunkę w tak krótkim czasie. W końcu westchnął, widząc jak dziewczyna przygryza wargę. 

― Dziękuję, że mnie uprzedziłaś. Miłego dnia wam ― dodał, pochylając się, by pocałować Albusa w czubek głowy, po czym odwrócił się od nich, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy nie powinien był powiedzieć czegoś więcej. Albus uparcie mazał pędzlem ubabranym w czarnej farbie po obrazku. 

Wziął aktówkę i czym prędzej wyszedł.

*

Kiedy starł ostatni stolik, powolnym krokiem podszedł do szafki, do której ze złością wcisnął wszystkie chemikalia. To był jeden z gorszych dni w ostatnim czasie. 

Nawet wczorajszy incydent po kopaniu rowów wydawał się zblednąć, kiedy pomyślał o położeniu, w jakim się znalazł. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego dziewczyna nie powiedziała mu tego wcześniej; bała się, że znajdzie inną opiekunkę i nie zdoła wycisnąć z niego do końca? Pokręcił głową. Będzie musiał jakoś przełożyć poniedziałkowe spotkanie ze Snape'em, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby zostawić syna samego w domu tylko po to, by sprawić sobie przyjemność wizytą u Snape'a. 

Odwiesił klucze na haczyk przy wyjściu i, nie widząc nigdzie właścicielki, wyszedł, przytrzymując drzwi, by nie zwrócić przypadkiem na siebie uwagi. 

Powietrze na zewnątrz było chłodne i potarł ramię, kierując się w stronę zaułka, skąd mógłby się teleportować. 

Przechodząc obok cukierni, zwolnił kroku, patrząc na wystawę. Było to prawdopodobnie najdroższe miejsce tego typu w mieście, zupełnie nie pasujące do okolicy. Może to właśnie dlatego wiecznie było pełne interesantów, którzy wychodzili obładowani papierowymi torbami z fantastycznymi wypiekami. Sam niejednokrotnie przyglądał się eksponowanym na wystawie tortom i ciastom, z czego każde wydawało się niepowtarzalne, równie jak ich cena. 

Poczuł ten dziwny smak ustach, świadczący wyłącznie o tym, że dawno nic w nich nie miał i wahając się jeszcze w wejściu, nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Zbliżając się do lady po lśniącej podłodze czuł się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, zwłaszcza patrząc na innych klientów. Odchodząca od kontuaru kobiet ana wysokich szpilkach niosła w dłoni przezroczystą siatkę, z której wyglądało wiele mniejszych torebek, zapewne po brzegi wypchanych smakowitościami. 

Kiedy stanął przy ladzie i młoda brunetka spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, a piętrzące się wokół ciastka zwyczajnie wydawały się z niego kpić. Spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem na jedną półkę pieczywa i wytężył wzrok, w duszy żałując, że tu wszedł. Normalnie w tej cenie miał by dwa razy tyle. 

― Dwie bułki pszenne ― powiedział cicho, patrząc na ciastka w kształcie zwierzątek. Każde z nich było inne, wielkości dłoni. Niektóre zostały posypane cukrem, inne miały cienką warstwę galaretki, a cena nie wydawała się równie wysoka jak kremówek w karmelowej polewie leżących obok. Harry wyobraził sobie minę Albusa, kiedy po kolacji będzie mógł wyciągnąć kilka ciastek. Chłopiec wydawał się rozanielony nawet wówczas, gdy dostawał paczkę sezamków na deser czy kilka cukierków, chociaż Harry wiedział, że w przedszkolu na każdy podwieczorek mają coś dobrego, by syn nie czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. 

Pamiętał, jak dyrektorka placówki proponowała mu okrojoną wariację posiłków, by _pan zaoszczędził_. Później wiele razy czuł się równie upokarzany, jednak tamten raz dotyczył jego syna,gdy kobieta sugerowała, że nie jest w stanie zapewnić mu tego, co mają inne dzieci. 

Następnego dnia zatrudnił się w kolejnym miejscu, postanawiając, że Albus nie odczuje, jak zła jest ich sytuacja. 

― Coś jeszcze? ― Czuł się, jakby kobieta miała do niego żal za sam fakt, iż ośmielił się tu przyjść. Przeliczył w myślach zawartość portfela.

― Trzydzieści deko tych ciastek. ― Wskazał na pomarańczową tacę.

Kobieta skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała, po czym zawahała się przed wyborem, w co nałożyć mu wypieki. Już sięgała w stronę papierowej torebki, kiedy ręka jej drgnęła i chwyciła foliowy worek.

Potter zacisnął wargi, kiedy odmierzała na wadze trzydzieści deko. Co rusz unosiła na niego wzrok znad wagi i Harry czuł się, jakby tym spojrzeniem chciała mu powiedzieć, że to nie miejsce dla takich jak on. 

― Coś jeszcze? ― zapytała, podliczając jego zakupy, ale tym razem to on tylko potrząsnął głową, sięgając do kieszeni. Położył jej na ladę dwie monety i czym prędzej wziął siatkę z bułkami i ciastkami. 

― Reszty nie trzeba.

*

Nie było żadnej niezręczności. A przynajmniej nie czuł jej od Snape'a, bo w jego przypadku samo przekroczenie progu kosztowało go wiele, w obawie przed jakąkolwiek reakcją mężczyzny. Chociaż tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, czego chciał, odkąd, po wejściu do tego domu, Snape nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, które powiedziałoby mu, że to było w porządku. 

― Dzisiaj też będziemy ćwiczyć w twojej sypialni? ― zapytał, kiedy mężczyzna zakołysał pustym kubkiem. 

― Nie widzę innej możliwości ― odparł, jednak się nie poruszył. 

Harry nie wiedział, co takiego się zmieniło, ale już po chwili trzymał rączki wózka i prowadził go do sypialni.

Snape milczał, ale nawet mimo tego czuł się dobrze. Otwierając drzwi do sypialni, pomyślał o cichym Albusie, którego zostawił za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Co by na to powiedział? 

Odwróciłby wzrok, widząc jak jego ojciec klęka przed wózkiem mężczyzny, po którym chłopiec otrzymał imię? Czy Albus _Severus_ wzdrygnąłby się, widząc jak blokuje wózek, po czym zdejmuje z ramion zbyt ograniczającą ruchy, spraną już koszulę, by w każdej chwili móc zapobiec upadkowi mężczyzny? Czy wyszedłby trzaskając drzwiami, rozumiejąc, że Harry nigdy nie uratuje świata? 

Ale to robi. Każdego dnia. Dla każdej osoby, która może nosić miano jego świata. 

Czy Albus wybaczyłby mu lata udawania, widząc tego dumnego Severus Snape'a, o którym każda opowieść ojca kończyła się słowami " _tak bardzo żałuję_ ", jak ten zsuwa ze stóp laczki i drżącą z wysiłku stopą dotyka, mimo późnej godziny, wciąż nagrzanych paneli?

Widząc zacięcie na twarzy mężczyzny i zmarszczone czoło, zbliżył się do niego, uznając, że na tym etapie dawanie mu przestrzeni byłoby głupotą. Kiedy Snape wyprostował plecy, Harry złapał go silnymi dłońmi na wysokości żeber. Przez chwilę ciało w jego dłoniach stężało, jednak zaraz po tym, Harry czuł jak wprost wibruje z wysiłku, przesuwając stopę po parkiecie. 

― Płaska stopa ― powiedział Potter, poruszając się za nim. Spojrzał w dół, widząc, jak Snape stara się to zrobić. ― Od razu stabilniej ― szepnął, robiąc kolejny krok. Powoli docierali do łóżka. 

Droga, którą człowiek normalnie pokonuje czterema krokami, zajęła im dziesięć minut, a przy ostatnim czoło Snape'a, do którego przylepiły się jego poprzetykane srebrnymi pasmami włosy, było wilgotne od potu. Harry podejrzewał, że Snape jeszcze długo miałby włosy koloru głębokiej czerni, gdyby nie śpiączka, która odcięła go od życia na długie lata. 

― Usiądź na chwilę, pójdę po wodę ― powiedział Potter, widząc, iż mężczyzna trzęsie się coraz bardziej, a mimo to chce na raz ukończyć ćwiczenie. 

― Nie mam całej nocy na twoje fanaberie, Potter ― odparł cicho, jakby dla zasady, bo sam wydawał się nie wierzyć w swoje słowa, z westchnieniem pozwalając swoim mięśniom się rozluźnić, opadając na łóżko. 

― Oczywiście.

* 

Gdy dotarł do kuchni oparł się plecami o szafki, czując, jak teraz to on cały się trzęsie. Poczucie winy wydawało się już zatruć cały jego krwiobieg i nie potrafił tak naprawdę stwierdzić, co bolało go bardziej. To, że Snape tak zacięcie walczył ze swoją ułomnością, ani na chwilę nie tracąc z siebie, czy może fakt, iż prawdopodobnie nigdy nie musiałby się z tym zmagać, gdyby Potter tylko się pospieszył, gdyby wszedł między niego i Czarnego Pana.

Otworzył szafkę i wyjął szklankę, podstawiając ją pod kran, by napełnić ją lodowatą wodą. 

Wytrzyma.

*

Harry szedł tuż za mężczyzną z rękoma po obu stronach jego ciała, by w każdej chwili móc go złapać. Snape szedł, a raczej przesuwał się z ugiętymi kolanami i, robiąc kolejny krok, jego stopa po raz kolejny nie spoczęła płasko na podłodze, przez co stracił równowagę, przechylając się w przód. Harry zareagował momentalnie, jednak mimo wychudzenia, mężczyzna i tak ważył za dużo dla jego osłabionego ciała, przez co ostatecznie to Harry przyjął na siebie uderzenie, kiedy tył jego pleców uderzył w drewnianą ramę łóżka. 

― Potter? ― Czym prędzej zebrał w sobie siłę do tego stopnia, by przy pomocy łóżka pomóc mężczyźnie wstać.

― Merlinie, Snape, przepraszam. ― powiedział szybko, nie patrząc mu w oczy, kiedy sam dźwignął się na nogi. 

― Nic... ― Były profesor zdawał się walczyć sam ze sobą. ― Nic się nie stało. Wiem w czym tkwi problem

Chwilę później palce mężczyzny wbijały się mu w ramię, kiedy ten starał się utrzymać równowagę.

― Jeszcze raz ― zadecydował, chociaż Potter dobrze wiedział, że mężczyzna w rzeczywistości nie miał na to siły, ale coś nie pozwalało mu przerwać ćwiczeń. Coś sprawiało, że ten _musiał_ ponownie chodzić.

 

W tej chwili dotarło do Harry'ego, że Snape się boi.


	4. Chapter 4

― Kłamie, że nie jest zmęczony.

*

Czy gdyby wiedział, to mogłoby trwać? 

Przebudzenia zawsze są ciężkie, szczególnie, gdy po całej nocy, spadają na człowieka wszystkie dotąd ulotne myśli. Zwłaszcza, gdy jedna z nich, niczym wspomnienie melodii, z którą budzisz się na ustach, nie chce odejść.

Nie spał od wielu godzin. A może były to tylko wypełnione ciężkim milczeniem minuty. Deszcz bębnił w parapety, pozornie rozpraszając cień wczorajszego dnia.

Świtało.

Harry nie był pewien, co mu się śniło; pamiętał tylko przepełniający go strach. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd brało się jego źródło, zwłaszcza że ubiegłego wieczoru stracił poczucie czasu, szukając wśród starych nazwisk, kogoś, kto mógłby zostawać z Albusem. Obawiał się jednak, że nie odważy się na takie ryzyko i będzie musiał w końcu z czegoś zrezygnować. 

Tylko czy to w ogóle było możliwe? 

Utrata któregokolwiek z etatów mogłaby katastrofalnie odbić się na budżecie. Nie potrafiłby również zrezygnować z Severusa. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w patowej sytuacji, chociaż opiekunka i tak przychodziła tylko trzy razy w tygodniu. 

Schował twarz w pościeli; poczuł pod policzkiem jej szorstką powierzchnię i oczyma wyobraźni przywołał świeży zapach czystych poszewek, to jak miękkie były w dotyku po zetknięciu z jego nagim ciałem. 

Nie miał talentu do tego rodzaju magii. A przynajmniej udawał, że wcale nie chodziło tutaj o uczucie. Jak gdyby magia nie potrzebowała otwartego umysłu, by móc tworzyć przy jej pomocy piękne rzeczy. 

Zaciągnął się powietrzem, zagryzając dolną wargę. Czy to znaczyło, że magia poruszyła świat? Czy to za pomocą jej potężnej siły, wszechświat był w stanie toczyć się swoim własnym trybem, na przekór wszystkiemu?

Czasami chciał wiedzieć. Chciał mieć świadomość, ile mu czasu pozostało, jakie zadania przed nim stały, by w odpowiednim momencie nie przejść obok nich obojętnie. Był jednak przekonany, że taka wiedza musiała być niszczycielska. Wystarczyło, że przypomniał sobie ruiny własnego domu, promień godzący w ciało jego matki, której śmierć wielokrotnie odtwarzał w koszmarach. To wystarczyło, by był pewien, że świadomość nigdy nie mogła przynieść niczego dobrego. Więc może lepiej naprawdę było się bez niej obejść. 

Budzik rozbrzmiał przenikliwym dźwiękiem, sprawiając, że poczuł się tylko jeszcze bardziej zmęczony na myśl o tym, co go czekało. 

Wstał, kiedy nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść, czym prędzej go uciszając, po czym, pocierając oczy, skierował się do stojącej w rogu szafy, by wyjąć coś do ubrania. Kiedy jego dłoń przesunęła się po czarnej koszulce, momentalnie przypomniał sobie ostatni czas spędzony ze Snape’em. Chwilę, w której dotarło do niego, co ułomność w ogóle znaczy dla mężczyzny. Tę, w której przyszło mu zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, mimo uparcie milczącego Snape’a, siedzącego na wózku w połowie korytarza. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuł na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok i ciepło oddechu, gdy ten tracił siły od nadmiernego wysiłku. 

W końcu wziął z pułki jedną z szarych koszulek i ciemne spodnie, po czym wyciągnął z kosza bieliznę i skierował się do łazienki. Miał jeszcze siedem minut na prysznic, nim będzie musiał obudzić Albusa. Ilekroć stawał przy jego łóżku, patrząc na spokojną twarz syna i długie cienie rzucane na jego policzki przez rzęsy, żałował, że nie może pozwolić spać mu do późna, korzystać z czasu, który ma. Zamiast tego ciągła gonitwa i nieubłagane terminy sprawiały, iż był mu on odbierany i zbyt szybko zmusił, by Albus osiągnął pewną dojrzałość. Zwłaszcza po śmierci matki. 

I chociaż nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, Harry wiedział, że chłopiec cierpiał. Nieważne, co okazywał, nieważne, jak bardzo Potter chciałby mu to wynagrodzić, to i tak nie było możliwe. Bez względu na to, co sobie powtarzał, ich rodzina została rozbita. A to, co do tego doprowadziło, tylko sprawiało, że było to nieodwracalne. 

Zsunął na kafelki spodnie od piżamy, nim wszedł pod natrysk i odkręcił gorący strumień wody, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem. 

Nie patrzył na swoją skórę, kiedy wycisnął zbyt dużą ilość płynu na gąbkę, zaczynając rozprowadzać go po ciele. Nie cierpiał widoku srebrzystych blizn, które niezmienni kojarzyły mu się z rybimi łuskami. Zwłaszcza kiedy okazywało się, że niczym się od nich nie różnił, całe życie poruszając się wbrew nurtowi rzeki, wyciągniętym z wody, dusząc się.

Przycisnął szorstką stronę gąbki do podbrzusza, wiedząc, że szkaradna blizna biegnąca aż do biodra, wkrótce się zaczerwieni, piekąc go jeszcze przez długie minuty. 

Pamiętał jak leżał na wilgotnej po nocy ziemi, patrząc na stojącego nad nim Voldemorta, który kolejnymi klątwami tylko pogłębiał jego rany. Wciąż nie był pewien, jak to wszystko doprowadziło go do momentu, w jakim się znalazł. Co sprawiło, że jego ręka uniosła się jeszcze raz, samoistnie posyłając w Voldemorta strumień zaklęcia rozbrajającego, które ugodziło w jego morderczą klątwę. Dlaczego nie umarł. 

Dlaczego Snape zdawał się nie mieć do niego żalu, mimo że Harry mógł to wszystko powstrzymać wcześniej. 

Uderzył pięścią w wyłożoną kaflami ścianę, wydając z siebie dźwięk, jakby się dławił. Odgiął głowę do tyłu, jednocześnie otwierając oczy i usta, walcząc z chęcią, by uciec przed nieustępliwym strumieniem, który zdawał się go zalewać. Wyobraził sobie, że widzi nad sobą bezkresne niebo, a wokół niego rozciągają się ogromne pokłady zieleni. Kiedy jednak, wraz z gwałtownym uderzeniem serca, wyrwał się z tej wizji otaczającego go świata, nagle znalazł wokół siebie jedynie żelazne pręty, ostrzegające go, że chociaż jego wzrok tam nie sięga, gdzieś nad nim znajduje się kopuła więżącej go klatki. 

Odrzucił gąbkę, kładąc dłoń na zbyt szybko bijącym sercu. Przymknął powieki, przesuwając rękę w dół, próbując odgrodzić się od tego dotyku, wyobrażając sobie, że jego ciało nie drży z potrzeby, chcąc poczuć jedynie zgrubienia blizn pod palcami, wmówić sobie że to część niego, która nie powinna być barierą między nim a otaczającym go światem.

Że mimo nich, ktoś mógłby chcieć go dotykać, nie odwracając wzroku. 

Że świat nie skończył się między drzewami zakazanego lasu.

Zakręcił wodę.

*

Kiedy wszedł do domu, Madelaine już nie było. Jak najciszej zamknął za sobą drzwi, obawiając się, że mógłby zbudzić Albusa, po czym skierował się do łazienki. Ubrania nieprzyjemnie się do niego lepiły i mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, w jaki dyskomfort wprowadziłby kogoś, kto mógłby go teraz zobaczyć. Co pomyślałby Albus, widząc go w stanie, którego nie śmiałby próbować tłumaczyć zwykłą przykrywką i udaną obławą.

Miał nadzieję jak najszybciej zdobyć się na to, by w końcu przestać udawać. 

Chciał móc spojrzeć na siebie w lustro i widzieć swoje odbicie.

Przepłukał twarz, po czym zrzucił z siebie zniszczone ubrania, odnotowując w pamięci, by później oczyścić je zaklęciem. Póki co jednak wepchnął je do szafki pod zlewem, do której wiedział, że Albus nigdy nie zaglądał. Tam zresztą trzymał zazwyczaj również piżamę, szczególnie kiedy przebierał się dopiero w łazience.

Nie miał nawet siły na wzięcie prysznica. Był pewien, że krótkie zaklęcie czyszczące wystarczy, by przespać noc i rano dowlec się, by wziąć porządny prysznic, odświeżając się przed udaniem się do pracy. Teraz jednak nie marzyło niczym poza czarną kawą, która zalałaby mu żołądek i łóżku, gdzie w końcu mógłby pozwolić swojemu ciału odpocząć, rozluźnić się po godzinach ciągłego napięcia, nie dość, że ze względu na konieczność przekopania ogromnej ilości pobocza, to również na ciągle zaczepiającego go mężczyznę, przez którego kilkukrotnie zawładnęła nim czysta panika, gdy ten tylko na niego spojrzał. A raz, kiedy przechodząc za nim, otarł się o niego, Harry słyszał łomotanie własnego serca, gdy starał się zachować spokój, wiedząc, że mężczyzna po prostu stara się go sprowokować. 

Wziął różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące, po czym wciągnął dół od piżamy i skierował się do kuchni. Sięgnął do włącznika, a kiedy żółte światło zalało niezbyt duże pomieszczenie, wzdrygnął się, widząc obserwującego go Albusa, przed którym leżał talerz z dwoma kanapkami. 

― Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? ― zapytał, czując jak zaciska mu się gardło. Szeptał, jak gdyby obawiając się, że mógłby kogoś obudzić. 

― Czekałem na ciebie, tatusiu ― powiedział cicho, podnosząc się z miejsca. ― Zjedz je ― dodał, popychając w stronę oniemiałego mężczyzny talerz. Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak chłopiec wciska duży guzik, odpalając mikrofalówkę. ― Poprosiłem Madeline, by mi pomogła ― przyznał się, odwracajac głowę, kiedy oparł się o szafki. Wydawał się zamyślony, poważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

― Coś się dzisiaj stało? ― zapytał Harry, powoli sięgając po kanapkę. Nie chciał przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że w sytuacji, kiedy nie miał cały dzień niczego w ustach poza suchą bułką pomiędzy zmianami, kolacja wydawała mu się czymś zbyt dobrym. Czymś, co powinno pozostać poza jego zasięgiem, bo w przeciwnym razie burzyło rutynę, w którą udało mu się już jakiś czas temu wbić. 

― Nie! Tylko… ― Albus otworzył drzwiczki, wyciągając kubek. Złapał go obiema dłońmi, uważając, by nie wylać go w drodze do stołu, przy którym siedział Harry z nadgryzioną kanapką, dokładnie przeżuwając niewielki kęs, jak gdyby łudząc się, że to przedłuży cały ten proces. Odstawiając kubek, lewa dłoń nieco mu zadrżała i kilka kropel wylało się na stół. Chłopiec zacisnął oczy, po czym szybko sięgnął po ścierkę, nie mówiąc już ani słowa. 

― Tylko? ― zapytał Harry, kończąc pierwszą kromkę. Medaline mu pomogła… Udawał, że nie wie, iż Albus nie zjadł swojej porcji z kolacji. Wmawiał sobie, że po prostu nie był głodny. ― Chodź do mnie, synku ― powiedział, rozkładając ramiona. Albus przez chwilę stał niezdecydowany, po czym wepchnął trzymany kawałek materiału między rączkę a piekarnik i podszedł do ojca, pozwalając mu wciągnąć się na kolana. ― Nie lubię jeść w samotności ― powiedział, popychając w kierunku trzymanego dziecka jedną połówkę z serkiem i ogórkiem. Żołądek mu się zacisnął na widok dużych oczu, którymi spojrzał na niego chłopiec, przekrzywiając głowę. 

― Nie smakuje ci? ― zapytał niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń po wskazaną mu porcję. Harry zaśmiał się, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej jakby się dławił. 

― Dawno nie miałem w ustach nic równie dobrego ― odparł, myśląc o ukrytych w szafce ciastkach, które zjedzą jutro na podwieczorek, już po tym, jak po raz ostatni pożegnają Madeline. Będą śmiać się, zagryzać śmiech ciastkami, a na sam koniec Harry poprosi Albusa, by poszedł z nim w pewne miejsce. A jego serce zwolni w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź, by później nie mógł całą noc spać w obawie o to, co przyniesie następny dzień. Sięgnął po kubek z kakao i odpił trochę, ignorując kożuch, który zrobił się od zbyt długiego podgrzewania. Przełknął go szybko, uważając, by się nie skrzywić.

― Opowiedzieć ci bajkę przed snem? ― zapytał, kiedy zegar wybił dwudziestą trzecią. Chłopiec nie spojrzał na niego, oblizując palce. 

― Nie chce ci się, tato, spać? 

Harry wplótł palce w jego włosy, patrząc przez okno, za którym w oddali widać było tylko plamę światła z pobliskiej latarni. 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. 

*

Harry przycisnął Albusa do siebie może nazbyt mocno, ale wewnątrz zjadał go lęk o to, co wydarzy się już za chwilę, do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się kontrolować. Wylądowali w spokojnym zaułku i Potter przymknął na chwilę oczy, czując, że Albus się od niego odsuwa, by wychwycić jakiś ewentualny dźwięk świadczący o tym, że ktoś się tu zbliża. Otaczała ich jednak tylko cisza, nawet ptaki zdawały się omijać Spinner’s End. 

― Na pewno mogę z tobą iść, tato? ― zapytał chłopiec, kiedy Harry w końcu wyjrzał zza muru i wyciągnął do Ala dłoń, której ten kurczowo się złapał. 

Potter nie pytał Snape’a, czy mężczyzna miałby coś przeciwko. Bał się odmowy, bał się czasu, który ten miałby, by przygotować starannie uknutą intrygę mającą obalić wszystko, nad czym Harry tak skrzętnie pracował od lat. Wiedział, że Severus potrafi być podły, jeżeli tego chce, miał jednak nadzieję, że świadomość na temat sytuacji Harry’ego pozwoli mu chociaż raz zdusić cisnący mu się na usta jad. 

― Oczywiście, że tak. Chciałbym, być kogoś poznał, tylko, Albusie… ― Zatrzymał się na moment, patrząc na syna. Ten miał na sobie swoją ulubioną, szarą koszulkę z dużym wężem. Chłopiec upodobał sobie te zwierzęta, odkąd Harry odkrył przed nim swoją zdolność do porozumiewania się z nimi. Początkowo zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta umiejętność nie minęła mu wraz z pokonaniem Voldemorta, ostatecznie jednak dotarło do niego, że przesiąknął nią do tego stopnia, że nie chciał nawet jej tracić. Było coś niesamowitego w tych stworzeniach i Harry nawet nie ukrywał, że darzył je ogromnym szacunkiem. ― Bądź sobą ― zakończył, uświadamiając sobie, że nie było słów, które mogłyby przygotować chłopca na to, co kryło się za drzwiami. Wszystko, co by powiedział, mogłoby wydać mu się dziwne, albo wręcz go spłoszyć i obudzić w nim jakieś uprzedzenia. Tak jak zrobili to uczniowie jeszcze nim Harry na dobre poznał Snape’a. A słowa przekazywane z ust do ust, jak wiedział, miały ogromną moc. 

Chłopiec nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko pociągnął go w stronę jedynego domu w okolicy. Harry wiedział, że był przewrażliwiony, a Albus nie był już takim dzieckiem, za jakiego chciałby go uważać. I niewątpliwie widział więcej, niż Potter mógłby sobie tego życzyć. 

Harry wszedł pierwszy i podszedł do drzwi, unosząc dłoń. Jednak nim mógłby zapukać, same się uchyliły i Potter mógł jeszcze tylko przełknąć ślinę, nim zrobił krok do przodu. Poczuł dłoń ciągnącą go za koszulkę, którą miał dzisiaj na sobie i spojrzał w dół, prosto w błyszczące oczy Albusa. 

― Ty też, tato. ― Uśmiechnął się i Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co takiego wydarzyło się przez ten krótki czas. W końcu poddał się, otwierając usta. 

― Dzień dobry, Severusie! 

Zamknął za nimi drzwi. 

― Jestem w salonie. ― Dobiegł ich zmęczony głos i Harry tylko zerknął na Albusa, który wydawał się wręcz przebierać nogami, by tylko zobaczyć mężczyznę. Słyszał o nim wiele historii, wiedział, że nosił po nim drugie imię. Jednak cały ten czas nie miał świadomości, że Severus Snape wrócił do żywych. 

Harry w końcu zapomniał o całym tym wahaniu, o wszystkim, co wręcz zmuszało jego mięśnie do odwrotu. Kiedy przeszedł przez próg, Snape siedział na wózku, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Zrobił jeszcze krok i również Albus pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku mężczyzny. 

― Dzień dobry, profesorze Snape ― przywitał się cicho, stając przed Harrym. Widać było, że chłopiec wahał się, jak powinien się zachować, szybko jednak otrząsnął się i ruszył w kierunku milczącego mężczyzny z wyciągniętą ręką. Harry wstrzymał oddech, patrząc, jak Albus staje przed mężczyzną, jak jego brwi marszczą się w skupieniu, gdy próbuje ogarnąć umysłem to, co widzi. ― Tata opowiadał mi o panu ― dodał niespodziewanie, czekając z wyciągniętą dłonią. 

Widział, że zdecydowanie Albusa łamie się z każdą kolejną chwilą ciszy, wówczas jednak Snape drgnął, ujmując ostrożnie dłoń dziecka. Przez chwile trzymał ją tylko, a Harry pochylił się, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że to, co widzi, jest prawdą. 

― Albusie ― powiedział w końcu, nagle zwracając spojrzenie na Harry’ego. ― Miło mi cię poznać; myślałem, że twój tata długo jeszcze będzie cię chował. 

Chłopiec zaśmiał się, wyraźnie się odprężając, po czym spojrzał na ojca z wyraźnym uśmiechem. 

― Tato!

Potter odpowiedział mu tym samym, wyciągając z niewielkiej sakiewki, którą nosił przyczepioną do szlufki, zabezpieczoną i zmniejszoną torebkę ciastek; Albus uparł się, by zostawić je na dzisiaj. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry dziękował za magię, bo inaczej nie sądził, by wciąż były wystarczająco świeże. 

Harry w końcu ruszył się, po czym stanął za synem i podał mu wyciągniętą torebkę. 

― Napijesz się kawy? ― zapytał jeszcze, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, nim rozległa się odpowiedź. 

*

Albus został w salonie otoczony książkami o magicznych stworzeniach, których Harry nie widział wcześniej, nawet gdy układał część zbiorów Severusa w biblioteczce, podczas gdy oni udali się do jego sypialni, by wykonać kilka serii ćwiczeń. 

Początkowo żaden z nich się nie odzywał, kiedy Harry podał mu rękę, czekając, aż uda mu się podnieść z wózka. Kiedy jednak posuwali się sukcesywnie w stronę łóżka, Snape w końcu nie wytrzymał. 

― Przyprowadziłeś syna. 

― Tak. ― Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć. Albus zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na ułomność Severusa i Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że był z niego dumny. Chłopiec całkowicie zepchnął ten nieprzyjemny fakt na bok, angażując Severusa w rozmowę, która wydawała się Potterowi tak surrealistyczna, że sam się nie wtrącał, sącząc drugi kubek czarnej kawy. 

― Znudziło ci się bycie idealnym ojcem? Czy może chcesz wpierw wybielić się w jego oczach, nim uświadomisz mu, że wszystko, co o tobie wie, to kłamstwo? 

Mimo samego pytania, w głosie Snape’a nie było nawet nuty kpiny. Zdawał się naprawdę ciekawy pobudek kierujących Harrym. 

― Przestałeś się wstydzić swojej bezinteresownej pomocy, co? 

― Nigdy się tego nie wstydziłem ― odparł, pomagając usiąść Snape’owi, kiedy dotarli do łóżka. Widział, że mężczyźnie szło coraz lepiej, ale największy problem ten wciąż miał ze stopami, które zdawały się go nie słuchać. Ukląkł przed nim, sięgając do jego kostek. Uzdrowiciele mówili mu, że tutaj ścięgna w nodze mężczyzny były w najgorszym stanie i prze to podejrzewali, że ten mógłby nigdy nie zacząć chodzić. Nacisnął lekko, po czym zaczął kreślić palcami kuliste ruchy, zastanawiając się, czy rozgrzanie mięśni w ten sposób mogłoby coś poradzić. W końcu, jeszcze w szpitalu, mężczyzna zostawał poddawany rozmaitym masażom, które wpierw miały za zadanie przywracać mu czucie.. 

― Nie? Nie udawaj, Potter, może i nie jest to równie upokarzające, co zmienianie starcom pieluch, ale… 

Harry przerwał na chwilę wykonywaną czynność, patrząc prosto w oczy Snape’a. 

― Nie masz o niczym pojęcia! Wiesz co jest upokarzające? To, że mimo bycia czarodziejem, jestem zbyt słaby, by postawić się mugolowi. To jest upokarzające! Nic co dotyczy ciebie nie jest dla mnie ciężarem, cholerny głupcze! 

Uświadomiwszy sobie, co właśnie powiedział, spuścił szybko głowę, jeszcze mocniej naciskając na delikatną skórę. Im szybciej Snape wróci do pełnej sprawności, tym szybciej Harry będzie mógł zniknąć z jego życia, czego ten tak bardzo pragnął. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny. Marnujesz tu tylko czas! Jakbyś mógł w ogóle sobie na to pozwolić!

Tym razem nie dał się sprowokować tylko po to, by znowu uchylić karku po ostrym, nieustępliwym spojrzeniu rzucanym mu przez Snape’a. Przeszedł do drugiej nogi, kiedy poczuł, że pod wpływem masowania, Snape coraz mocniej napina mięśnie. 

― Nie masz prawa mi tego odmawiać. Nie przesiaduję u ciebie, zajmując twój drogocenny czas, ale ci pomagam. Nie możesz mi tego odebrać ― syknął, nagle przerażony perspektywą odkrycia pewnego dnia, że te drzwi będą dla niego zamknięte. 

― Potter…

― Nie bądź pieprzonym egoistą, Snape. Ja też potrzebuję wytchnienia ― powiedział w końcu to, co naprawdę myślał o tym wszystkim, po czym podniósł się, kładąc dłonie po obu stronach ciała mężczyzny. ― Myśl sobie co chcesz. Ale nie odmawiaj mi tego. Po prostu…

Nagle jego świat się zatrzymał. Mógł porównać to do chwili, w której ugodziło w niego zaklęcie Voldemorta, kiedy czuł, że życie opuszcza jego ciało. Dotyk dłoni na jego brodzie był inny, niż za każdym innym razem. Bardziej wymagający, bardziej angażujący. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, surrealizm całej sytuacji uciekły z jego świadomości, kiedy Snape rozchylił wargi, wplatając palce jednej dłoni w jego włosy, a słowa opuściły jego usta, podczas gdy dłoń ciągnęła go do góry. 

― Jestem dla ciebie ucieczką. 

Gdy wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, wąskie wargi nagle natarły na jego własne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po takiej przerwie wracam do mojego ukochanego tekstu.

― Kłamie, że mamy wszystko

*

Biegł, mijając kolejne ulice i klął w myślach. Akurat teraz, kiedy tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował użyć magii, nie mógł tego zrobić; było późne piątkowe popołudnie, a na ulicach pełno relaksujących się po całym tygodniu pracy ludzi. 

Nie radził sobie. 

Musiał to przyznać, bez opiekunki jego życie nabrało jeszcze potworniejszego tempa, a on nie znajdował chwili wytchnienia nawet nocami, biorąc dodatkowe zmiany. Odkąd nie miał pomocy, sam musiał odbierać Albusa z przedszkola i zapewniać mu opiekę wieczorami, dlatego też przyszło mu zmodyfikować swój grafik. Mimo wszystko dzisiejsze roboty przedłużyły się i już był spóźniony po syna. I tak bardzo w tej chwili się za to nienawidził. 

Oczyma wyobraźni już widział jak Albus siedzi na brudnych schodach, wyglądając go za każdym razem, gdy usłyszy jakiś dźwięk. Co prawda ostrzegał właścicielką, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć, jednak nie była to tylko hipotetyczna sytuacja. Naprawdę zawiódł Albusa. 

Zostały mu dwie przecznice; gdy spojrzał na zegarek, spostrzegł, żespóźniał się już niemal godzinę. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie niepełne plany, które im przekazano; nie uwzględniono na nich jednej rury, która zdecydowanie opóźniła ich pracę. 

― Tato! ― Ledwo minął róg, Albus wyrwał się do przodu czekającej z nim młodej dziewczynie i już po chwili Harry trzymał go na rękach, chowając twarz w jego pachnące dziecięcym mydłem włosy. 

― Panie Potter…

― Wiem, strasznie przepraszam. I dziękuję, że pani z nim poczekała. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. ― Patrzył na nią ponad głową swojego syna, obawiając się, że kobieta zabroni mu przyprowadzać Albusa. 

― Rozumiem, niech pan się tak nie denerwuje. I tak musiałam zostać dłużej. Albus cały czas uspokajał mnie, że zaraz pan się pojawi. ― Uśmiechnęła się i uniosła rękę. ― Miłego weekendu, panie Potter. Trzymaj się Albusie! ― W jej głosie pojawiło się coś innego, miękkiego, a Potter tylko mocniej objął syna. Nie chciał, by kobieta myślała, że przez to, iż ich rodzina jest niepełna, czegoś im brakuje. 

Nawet, jeśli tak było. 

― Przepraszam, synku. Nie chciałem, byś musiał czekać. ― Nie spodziewał się, że jego głos będzie tak zdławiony. 

― Nie szkodzi, tatusiu. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpiłem w to, że przyjdziesz. 

Harry pocałował go jeszcze w czoło, nim odstawił na ziemię i podał rękę. 

― To co, może ci to jakoś wynagrodzę i coś sobie obejrzymy? 

**

Klatka piersiowa dziecka unosiła się i opadała miarowo. Harry nie poruszył się z miejsca odkąd chłopiec usnął, odnajdując spokój ducha w tych powtarzających się ruchach. Pragnął, by twarz Albusa już na zawsze pozostała tak rozluźniona, wolna od trosk, rozczarowań. Gniewu. Gdyby mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby oszczędzić chłopcu cierpienia. 

Chociaż wkrótce to on miał zadać największe. 

Oparł głowę na brzegu łóżka, zmieniając dotychczasową pozycję, od której cały odrętwiał. Albus pytał go, kiedy znowu będą mogli odwiedzić Snape’a, a on sam odetchnął z ulgą, że obecność chłopca nie przeszkadzała mężczyźnie. Dzięki temu, mimo utraty opiekunki, nie będzie musiał rezygnować z tych krótkich spotkań. Zresztą, prawdopodobnie wkrótce i one ustaną; spodziewał się już teraz coraz to szybszej poprawy i w końcu po prostu Snape nie otworzy mu drzwi. 

Jego dłoń momentalnie uniosła się do ust, a przez głowę przeszła myśl, że może jednak znajdzie się inny powód dla ich spotkań. Snape nie powiedział nie. Nie wyrzucił go też ze swojego domu po tym, co się stało, chociaż też nie wyszedł już z pokoju, by pożegnać się z Albusem. 

Kiedy Harry wychodził z pogrążonej w półmroku sypialni, Snape patrzył prosto na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, co przyniesie przyszłość. Gdyby jednak w teraźniejszości mężczyzny znalazło się miejsce dla dwóch Potterów, Harry wiedział, że coś mogłoby zmienić się na lepsze. 

**

Poprawił Albusowi kurtkę i szalik, obawiając się, by chłopiec nie przeziębił się w drodze na miejsce. Było wyjątkowo chłodne przedpołudnie, a nie mógłby teraz pozwolić sobie na zostanie z synem w domu. Wkrótce będzie musiał opłacić kolejne rachunki, a i zleceń było coraz mniej. 

― Naprawdę tam pójdziemy? ― zapytał chyba po raz trzeci Albus, zatrzymując się, by zerwać biały kwiat, który dołożył do robionego dla Molly bukietu.

― Mówiłem ci że tak. ― Zmierzwił ciemne włosy syna, rozglądając się wokół. 

Ominął ostatnią wizytę u Snape’a, gdyż dostał dość zdawkową notkę, w której ten bez żadnych wyjaśnień zwyczajnie odwołał ich _spotkanie_. 

W tamtej chwili Harry poczuł rozczarowanie i miał nadzieję wyzbyć się tego uczucia na dobre. Paliło go w gardle i nie pozwalało normalnie funkcjonować przez cały kolejny dzień. 

Był pewien, że mężczyzna najzwyczajniej w świecie przemyślał sytuację, w której się znaleźli i go od siebie odsunął. 

Tego obawiał się najbardziej. 

Nawet jeśli mężczyzna uznałby, że nie może dać mu tego, czego ten by chciał… chociaż Harry sam nie do końca był pewien, dokąd miało go to zaprowadzić, to chciałby jeszcze przez jakiś czas uczestniczyć w jego życiu. Przynajmniej, dopóki ten nie stanie o własnych siłach, zdolny pokonać drogę do parku bez nieznośnego wysiłku. 

Przed drugim spotkaniem jednak nie otrzymał żadnej wiadomości, dlatego niepewny sam napisał do mężczyzny. 

Jego odpowiedź spoczywała w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni, chociaż sam nie był pewien, po co ją tam schował. Może miała być swego rodzaju talizmanem, mówiącym mu, że nie robi nic złego. 

― Czyli znowu będę mógł poczytać te niesamowite książki? ― Dobiegło go niepewne pytanie, przerywając jego myśli. 

― Jeśli profesor Snape tylko wyrazi na to zgodę, nie widzę żadnych przeszkód. 

Spojrzał na Albusa zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa dręczące go od jakiegoś czasu myśli. 

― Albusie, nie miałbyś nic przeciwko przeprowadzce? ― zapytał w końcu, wiedząc, że i tak nic nie zmieni już jego decyzji. Pieniądze ze sprzedaży pozwoliłyby im żyć godnie przez kilka kolejnych lat, jeśli tylko Harry w dalszym ciągu zarabiałby zbliżoną kwotę. 

― Zamieszkamy z babcią? ― zapytał ciekawie chłopiec, poprawiając trzymane w ręce kwiaty. 

― Nie, babcia i tak ma dom pełen ludzi.

― Och. ― Nagle zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na Harry’ego z przestrachem. ― Ale, tatusiu, mieszkalibyśmy dalej razem, prawda?

― Oczywiście że tak. ― Przykucnął przed synem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. ― Będę mieszkał z tobą tak długo, jak będziesz chciał, Albusie. 

― Nawet do końca świata?

― Nawet do końca świata. 

**

Harry opierał się o balustradę, czekając aż Albus skończy bawić się z Viktorią. Chłopiec widział, że już przyszedł, ale poprosił jeszcze o kilka minut, gdyż pozostało im niewiele układanki, którą dostał od Molly. Potter nie chciał przeszkadzać, poza tym po całym popołudniu spędzonym w kawiarni potrzebował świeżego powietrza. Wieczór był stosunkowo ciepły, a jako że w pobliżu Nory nie było właściwie nic poza lasami i polami, otaczała go tu cisza, do której tak bardzo tęsknił. Nie ta, której nienawidził, kiedy nocą w domu było tak cicho, że słyszał bicie własnego serca.

Po śmierci Ginny wydawało mu się, że nie potrzebuje nikogo innego. Wycofując się z życia towarzyskiego po wojnie uciekał przed ludźmi, uciekał przed tłokiem, nieustanną obserwacją i ingerencją w jego życie. Był pewien, że przesycił się towarzystwem innych. Jego przyjaciel odszedł, ale pozostały mu wspomnienia. Pozostały godziny rozmów odbytych w zaciszu własnego umysłu. Pozostało największe szczęście, jakie mogło go spotkać, Albus. Pozostał Severus. 

Jednak w momentach słabości, tęsknił do ciepła drugiego ciała, szmeru oddechu kojącego go do snu, uspokajającej obecności po koszmarze, po którym jego puls nie chciał zwolnić jeszcze przez kolejne minuty. 

Zdarzało mu się nawet czerpać przyjemność z tych krótkich momentów, kiedy zamieniał słowo z jednym z klientów.

A potem wracał do pustego, zbyt dużego domu, Albus zasypiał zbyt szybko, zawsze zbyt szybko. I pozostawał sam. Nie ze wspomnieniami, a z demonami przeszłości. I dusił się, nie potrafiąc znaleźć od nich ucieczki. 

― Przeprowadzacie się? ― Zamrugał szybko, czując ciepło uderzające do jego policzków, ale szybko odchrząknął, nie silił się jednak na uśmiech. 

― Kiedyś będziemy musieli. Ten dom jest zbyt duży dla naszej dwójki.

Oboje wiedzieli, co więcej kryło się za tymi słowami. 

― I co zamierzasz dalej? Wiesz, Harry, że gdybyś potrzebował, możecie zamieszkać tutaj. Jesteście rodziną. 

Spojrzał na kobietę ciepło, nagle czując się wyczerpanym. 

― Wiem i dziękuję. Muszę popchnąć swoje życie dalej, mam wrażenie, że po śmierci Ginny zatrzymałem się w miejscu i tylko plączę się w kółko. ― Zamilkł, nagle zawstydzony przyznaniem się do tak wielkiej słabości. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Molly zrozumie, co próbował jej powiedzieć. 

― Uwierz mi, że jesteś od tego daleki, Harry. Widziałam rodziny zniszczone wojną. Radzisz sobie doskonale, zawsze tak było i nie myśl, że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego. Wszyscy to widzą. Nikt cię nie obwinia za to, że się odsunąłeś, nikt nawet nie śmiałby kwestionować twoich decyzji. Przeżyłeś wiele strat, a mimo to twoje oczy dalej potrafią się śmiać. ― Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i tak po prostu pozwolił jej się objąć. Był to inny uścisk, taki, który daje siłę, który zbiera człowieka w całość. ― Albus ma wspaniałego ojca. 

Sam uniósł ręce i objął kobietę; nic nie powiedział, nie musiał. Całe jego ciało mówiło: _Dziękuję_.

**

Albus skrzywił się, gdy ich nogi uderzyły o brudny bruk i musiał przytrzymać chłopca, by się nie przewrócił. Potter podał mu rękę, a gdy drobniutkie palce zacisnęły się wokół jego, ruszyli drogą, którą zapewne mógłby poruszać się i z zasłoniętymi oczami, bez ryzyka, że zbłądzi. 

― Myślisz tatusiu, że profesor mnie polubił? 

Harry zaśmiał się, dobrze wiedząc, że nikt z jego dawnych kolegów nie uwierzyłby mu, gdyby opowiedział im pierwsze spotkanie Albusa ze Snape’em. A chłopiec jeszcze pytał go, czy ten go polubił. 

― Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości, że tak się stało. Jeśli nie wierzysz mi na słowo, to może przemówi do ciebie fakt, że mi nigdy nie pozwolił poczytać żadnej ze swoich książek.

Albus przez chwilę zdawał się przetwarzać otrzymane informacje, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej, dopóki nie stanęli przed ogrodzeniem domu Snape’a. 

― Zapukam! ― powiedział, wyrywając się do przodu i kiedy Harry zrównał się z nim przed wejściem, drzwi właśnie się otwierały. ― Dzień doby, profesorze Snape. 

― Witaj, Albusie. Harry. ― Snape przywitał się skinięciem głowy i wskazał im, by przeszli dalej, samemu blokując za nimi drzwi. 

Kiedy weszli do salonu, Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. W miejscu, gdzie dotychczas stało masywne biurko, znajdował się niewysoki stolik i krzesło do kompletu. Na blacie piętrzyły się książki i z daleka Potter poznał po tytułach, że wszystkie musiały traktować o magicznych stworzeniach. Albus stał niepewnie obok niego, a napięta cisza utrzymywała się dalej już gdy dołączył do nich Snape. Odchrząknął. 

― Pomyślałem, że skoro będziesz przyprowadzał ze sobą Albusa, przynajmniej będzie miał czym się zająć. 

― To dla mnie? ― Chłopiec spojrzał na Severusa szeroko otwartymi oczami a szeroki uśmiech już rozjaśniał jego twarz. Pociągnął Harry’ego za rękaw i ten pochylił się, nadstawiając ucho do syna, jednocześnie nie odrywając spojrzenia od Severusa. ― Miałeś rację, profesor chyba mnie lubi. 

Chociaż Potter był pewien, że mężczyzna usłyszał te słowa, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Zamiast tego, muskał palcem koło swojego wózka. 

― Zrobię kawę ― mruknął Potter, zostawiając ich samych. 

Kiedy wyszedł i stanął w miejscu, w którym wiedział, że nie będzie go widać, zajrzał do salonu. Początkowo Albus stał niezdecydowany, miętosząc w palcach koszulkę, po czym postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku Severusa. Harry czekał, aż któryś z nich coś powie i dopiero kiedy dobiegły go słowa syna, wycofał się do kuchni. 

― Boli pana, profesorze Snape? 

Zaskoczył go. Chłopiec, jakby nie patrzeć, miał dopiero siedem lat, ale niejednokrotnie już zdumiał go swoją dojrzałością. 

Sięgnął do szafki, na moment dłużej podtrzymując uchwyt na gałce. Otworzył ją i wyjął trzy kubki. Do dwóch nasypał po czubatej miarce kawy, trzeci zostawił dla Albusa, by mógł nalać sobie soku, który przyniósł dla niego, jakby chłopcu zachciało się pić. Nastawił czajnik i oparł się o szafki, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Dotarło do niego, że kuchnia była jego przystanią w tym domu, miejscem, do którego uciekał, by się pozbierać, kiedy współpraca z mężczyzną go przerastała, albo po prostu potrzebował zebrać się w garść. Kawa była tylko zręczną wymówką, wystarczająco oczywistą dla wszystkich, by o nią nie pytać. 

Kiedy woda skończyła bulgotać, a pstryczek odskoczył, zalał kawy i, nie chcąc dwukrotnie chodzić w tę i z powrotem, wziął wszystkie trzy kubki naraz. W połowie drogi jeden z nich nieco zmienił pozycję, zaczynając parzyć go w rękę. Nie spodziewając się tego, poruszył zbyt gwałtownie, przez co gorąca ciecz polała mu się lekko po nadgarstku. Zacisnął jednak zęby, wchodząc do salonu i czym prędzej odstawił naczynia na stolik, uważając, by nie uderzyć zbyt mocno w szklaną powierzchnię. Podejrzewał, że Snape’owi nie umknął widok czerwonych plam na jego dłoni, którą pospiesznie wycierał w spodnie. 

― Albusie, moglibyśmy dokończyć naszą rozmowę później? ― Szczerze mówiąc, Harry był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy słyszał po raz kolejny z ust Snape’a imię swojego syna. On zawsze był Potterem. 

― Oczywiście, profesorze Snape. ― Chłopiec zacisnął mocno palce wokół trzymanej w rękach książki i skierował się w stronę wyznaczonego dla niego miejsca. Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni zmniejszony pakunek i postawił mu na blacie. 

― Jakbyś zgłodniał, czy zachciało ci się pić. ― Podał mu również kubek i mrugnął. ― Ucz się pilnie, mam nadzieję, że w domu mi wszystko opowiesz. 

― Oczywiście, tato!

Harry, powstrzymując wzdrygnięcie, gdy znowu dotknął gorącej porcelany, wziął oba kubki i ruszył za prowadzącym go Snape’em do jego sypialni. 

Kiedy Potter zamknął za sobą drzwi, poczuł na sobie wzrok drugiego mężczyzny, jednak starał się nie dać nic po sobie poznać, gdy odstawiał kubki na szafkę. 

― Mogę pomóc? ― Dobiegł go niski głos, przez co poczuł się jak idiota. Gdyby był uważniejszy, nie dałby mężczyźnie powodu do kolejnej krytyki. W pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział, zastanawiając się, jakie słowa byłyby najbardziej odpowiednie, ale Snape odczytał to na swój sposób, prychając cicho. ― Nigdy nie znałem nikogo równie upartego ― rzucił, grzebiąc w jednej z szuflad. Potter nie był pewien, do czego mężczyzna tak naprawdę się odnosi. Do jego milczenia, czy może kryło się za tymi słowami coś więcej. ― Usiądź na łóżku. 

Przytaknął w milczeniu, nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi. Poczuł się jak zaprowadzony do pani Pomfrey uczniak po wybuchu kociołka. Ręce luźno zwisały wzdłuż jego tułowia, dopóki na jednym z jego przedramion nie zacisnęły się silne palce. 

― Pokaż mi. 

W końcu uniósł wzrok i spostrzegł, że Snape zamiast patrzeć na jego ręce, nie spuszczał oczu z jego twarzy. 

― Trzeba być tobą, by oparzyć się kawą ― ciągnął mężczyzna, ale Potter nagle poczuł się zbyt onieśmielony. Snape dotykał jego rozgrzanej skóry nad oparzeniem, drugą tymczasem sięgając do słoiczka z maścią. Kiedy ta dotknęła jego oparzonej skóry, nie potrafił powstrzymać syknięcia, które po chwili zmieniło się w westchnienie ulgi. Przymknął oczy, oddychając spokojnie. Nie był pewien, co działało na niego bardziej kojąco: dotyk Snape’a czy jego maść. A jedyne, czego był świadom, to że zimne dłonie mężczyzny nie znikały. 

― Dziękuję. 

Nie wiedział, czego szukał w twarzy Snape’a, kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzał. Podkrążone oczy mężczyzny świadczyły o problemach ze snem, a tego dnia nawet nie udawał przed Potterem, pilnując prostej postawy. Jego ramiona były zwieszone, a on nieznacznie pochylony do przodu. Włosy, które normalnie wtykał za ucho, spływały mu wzdłuż twarzy, a kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się, by zakręcić pojemniczek, jeden z kosmyków odłączył się od reszty i lekko opadł mu na oczy. 

Harry sięgnął po niego szybciej, niż pomyślał, co w ogóle robi. Nie odsunął go od razu, nie chciał, by ta chwila się skończyła.W końcu odgarnął zagubiony kosmyk, ale nie zabrał dłoni. Zamiast tego, z lekkim wahaniem, uniósł drugą rękę, ujmując mężczyznę po obu stronach twarzy. 

Jego wzrok przesuwał się po policzkach mężczyzny, jego naznaczonym bruzdami czole, krzywiźnie nosa, wąskich wargach, skończywszy na ciemnych oczach, od których nie potrafił się oderwać. 

― Czego szukasz? 

Harry znał potęgę tego pytania, wiedział, ile się za nim kryje. W tej chwili mógł zrobić wszystko, nawet obrócić całą tę sytuację w bolesny żart i wycofać się, tak, jak dotychczas. Mógł uciec, zostawić za sobą szansę na kojący rodzaj ciszy. 

― Ciebie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z leciutkim poślizgiem, ale rozdział ten powstał z okazji urodzin Karu. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

― Kłamie z mojego powodu.

**

Przez kolejne dwa dni Albus zdawał się czymś rozproszony, jednak ilekroć Harry pytał, chłopiec opowiadał mu o kolejnej rzeczy, którą przeczytał w danej mu przez Snape’a książce.

Mimo to Harry spodziewał się, że któregoś dnia syn w końcu zdobędzie się na podzielenie się z nim swoim problemem, czy co dokładnie zaprzątało mu głowę.

Schylił się do torby i wyjął z niej syrop klonowy, który kupił, wracając z pracy. Uwielbiał początki miesiąca, była to chwila, gdy jego konto zostawało najmocniej zasilane i przez chwilę mógł udawać, że gdy tylko będzie chciał, świat stanie przed nim otworem.

― Masz ochotę na naleśniki? ― zapytał niby mimochodem, już otwierając szafkę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej miski. Momentalnie jego uszu dobiegł entuzjastyczny okrzyk, a drobne ręce objęły jego nogi. Albus stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, nim w końcu puścił go i odsunął się na krok, robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

Patrząc jak chłopiec wycofuje się, by usiąść przy stole, Harry pomyślał, że nie potrzebował całego świata. Albus był da niego wszystkim, był jego słońcem, a każdy jego uśmiech był promykiem rozświetlającym jego dzień.

Zawahał się przez moment, myśląc o Severusie. On… Był księżycem. Światłem, rozpraszającym mrok.

Wbijając jajka do miski, zastanawiał się, czy chciałby innego życia. Czy gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że ma drugą szansę, to zrezygnowałby z tego, co miał.

I chociaż wyobraźnia podsuwała mu piękne widoki, chociaż może byłoby łatwiej, bałby się, że nie byłoby to równie prawdziwe, co jego obecne życie.

Poznał ból i stratę, dobrze wiedział, jak smakuje samotność, jak czuje się ktoś, nie mogący zapewnić ukochanej osobie wszystkiego, na co ta zasługuje. Znał uczucie głodu i upodlenia, jednak kiedy zamykał oczy, nie widział ciemności i wszechogarniającej pustki, ciągnącej go na dno. Nie żył złem, którego doświadczył.

Albus wspiął się na palce i zajrzał na patelnię, na której właśnie smażył, po czym uśmiechnął się i otworzył szafkę, by wyjąć talerze.

― Kocham cię, tato.

Nie potrafiłby rozpamiętywać zasnutych cieniem dni, nie kiedy tak mocno świeciło słońce.

 

**

― Pytałem profesora Snape’a, czy nogi go bolą ― zaczął Albus, wsuwając się pod koc obok Harry’ego. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, widząc zdecydowaną minę chłopca. Nie podjął jednak tematu, czekając, czy syn się rozwinie. ― Powiedział, że na początku bolało go naprawdę mocno.

― To dobrze, że już nie, prawda? Eliksiry najpewniej działają jak należy i już niedługo będzie mógł samodzielnie się poruszać ― odpowiedział, przeskakując po kolejnych kanałach. Usłyszał westchnięcie i przygryzł policzki, by ukryć uśmiech wywołany tym dźwiękiem.

― Czasami niczego nie rozumiesz, tato! ― jęknął Albus, a gdy Potter na niego spojrzał, dojrzał radość w jego oczach. ― Profesor powiedział, że to dzięki tobie go nie boli.

Harry spiął się lekko, a po chwili miał wrażenie, że zrobiło mu się cieplej. Podał chłopcu pilot i przeczesał włosy.

― Poczekaj chwile, zaraz wrócę ― skończył, już stojąc i skierował się ku wyjściu z domu. Miał wrażenie, jakby się palił, a kiedy niechcący otarł się ramieniem o ścianę, aż wzdrygnął się; całe jego ciało mrowiło. Wyszedł na tyły domu i zaczerpnął powietrza, jednak nawet to nie pomogło. Przesunął palcem po przedramieniu, a jego oczom ukazały się lekkie iskry i dopiero wówczas do niego dotarło, że to jego magia. Ostatnim razem, czuł ją tak wyraźnie, kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, gdy przepełniała go tak ogromna radość, że jego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

Teraz, kiedy rozłożył palce i przyjrzał się swojej dłoni, tuż nad jego jasną skórą pojawił się płomyk. Zbliżył do niego drugą dłoń, kiedy jednak ją na nim zamknął, ten nie oparzył go, tylko przeniósł przyjemny impuls przez całe jego ciało. Westchnął, powoli wypuszczając powietrze i odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć w gwiaździste niebo. Podmuch wiatru delikatnie poruszył kosmykami jego włosów.

Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, rozpalony, drżąc na całym ciele.

*

Harry skończył rozładowywać przyczepkę i teraz pozostawało mu już tylko przenieść kartony do magazynu. Przystanął na moment, starając się obliczyć, ile zajmie mu to czasu; chociaż nie był pewien, która godzina, podejrzewał, że zostaną mu przynajmniej dwie, nim będzie musiał odebrać Albusa z przedszkola. Gdyby udało mu się skończyć pracę szybciej, być może miałby chwilę, aby zobaczyć się z Severusem; nie bywał już u niego dwa razy w tygodniu i czasami zdarzało mu się zrywać w środku nocy z bijącym sercem i nagłą potrzebą, by zobaczyć mężczyznę, jakby ten mógł zapobiec kolejnym koszmarom.

Schylił się, by wziąć pierwszy z kartonów i, gdy się podnosił, poczuł rwący ból w ramieniu. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył w kierunku magazynu, mijając jednego z pracowników.

Kilkanaście minut później, modlił się w duchu, by droga w jakiś magiczny sposób się skróciła. Pozostały mu już tylko cztery kartony, jednak z każdym kolejnym miał wrażenie, że ten był cięższy od poprzedniego. Idąc w kierunku magazynu, starał się poprawić uchwyt, w którym trzymał pakunek, jednak ten wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni i, częściowo asekurowany przez wyciągnięte po niego ręce Harry’ego, zsunął się na ziemię, pobrzękując.

Harry rozejrzał się ukradkiem, modląc się, by nikt inny tego nie zauważył, jednak już zbliżał się do niego widziany wcześniej pracownik. Potter już przywoływał w myślach jakieś zgrabne słowa, które pomogłyby mu w zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak nim zdążył się odezwać, został popchnięty.

― Za to ci, kurwa, płacę?! ― Potter skupił wzrok na napierającym na niego mężczyźnie, próbując zrozumieć, co się właśnie dzieje i dopiero wówczas dotarł do niego sens słów trzymającego go za koszulkę mężczyzny. ― Nie chcę być w twojej skórze, jeżeli coś zniszczyłeś, gnojku! ― warknął, po czym odepchnął wciąż zszokowanego Harry’ego, samemu otwierając pakunek. Potter nie poruszał się zmrożony, kiedy mężczyzna warknął wściekle, wyjmując spomiędzy papierów coś, co przypominało jakąś starą lampę, ale nie mógł być pewien. Nieważny jednak był sam przedmiot, a jego stan; szklane elementy były stłuczone. W głębi ducha Harry zaklął, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia, jak się bronić. Nie sądził zresztą, by mógł to załatwić polubownie.

― Przepraszam pana, oddam co do grosza równowartość tej…

― Pieprzysz! Nie zbliżysz się więcej do moich zamówień na krok, już ja tego dopilnuję! Nie masz pojęcia, ile to było warte.

Harry widział w jego ruchach, że ten był gotowy zaatakować go w każdej chwili. Chociaż nie znajdował się już dłużej na polu walki, wciąż nie potrafił zapomnieć specyficznego napięcia i postawy ciała kogoś, kto zamierzał zrobić coś naprawdę złego. Ostatnim razem widział coś takiego podczas finałowej bitwy, gdy obie strony nie szczędziły w klątwach zabijających.

Uciekł.

**

Severus otworzył mu własnoręcznie. Przez moment Harry stał niepewnie, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko do mężczyzny. 

― Dobrze wyglądasz ― zaczął, zaciskając za plecami palce lewej dłoni. Miał nadzieję, że ten wpuści go tak jak kiedyś, gdy pojawił się przestraszony z bijącym sercem, kiedy poddał się słabości i uciekł niczym tchórz. Tak jak teraz.

Severus bez słowa odsunął się, robiąc mu przejście. Harry wszedł do środka, uważając, by nie szturchnąć podpierającego się laskę mężczyzny. Odwrócił się, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi, gdy znalazł się już w środku, ale jego palce tylko musnęły dłoń Severusa, który właśnie je blokował. W pierwszej chwili chciał się odsunąć, ale zamiast tego zacisnął palce wokół nadgarstka mężczyzny. Nie patrzył na niego, kiedy gładził kciukiem delikatną skórę.

― Co tu robisz, Potter? ― Usłyszał pytanie, jednak nie było w nim nic z pretensji czy niezadowolenia. Nie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

― Uciekam.

Gdy Snape milczał, Harry podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę i zobaczył, jak ten patrzy na niego z czymś dziwnym na twarzy. Z pewnego rodzaju spokojem, ale jakby i zastanowieniem, nim zastąpiło je coś innego, coś, co Harry nazwałby ufnością, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego. Nagle laska uderzyła o podłogę i Snape poruszył ręką, za którą Harry cały czas go trzymał.

Spletli palce. Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie wykonał ruchu, Harry po prostu patrzył na ich złączone dłonie, a jego głowa była pusta.

― Jeśli już się napatrzyłeś, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym jednak mógł usiąść.

W głosie Snape’a nie było prawdziwej złości, jedynie pewnego rodzaju znużenie, być może zbyt długim oczekiwaniem. Harry skinął głową, postępując krok do przodu, a Snape poruszył się niczym jego cień.

― Powiem Albusowi ― mruknął Harry, którego ciało co rusz przechodziły dreszcze, a jego magia znowu burzyła się pod skórą. ― Nie mogę dłużej tego przed nim ukrywać, nie zasługuje na to.

― Z każdym dniem będzie coraz trudniej ― zgodził się, przy każdym ruchu ocierając się lekko o idącego przed nim Pottera.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, kiedy Harry pchnął je do przodu i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Kiedy to zrobił, coś jakby nagle się zmieniło i palce Snape’a mocniej zacisnęły się na jego dłoni. Na twarzy mężczyzny widoczny był wysiłek i zaciętość i Harry widział, że jego nogi drżą z wysiłku. Nie wiadomo kiedy, jeden z nich trzasnął drzwiami i Potter znalazł się na podłodze, trzymając mocno opierające się o łóżko ciało Snape’a. Ten oddychał ciężko, wbijając palce jednej dłoni w pościel, a drugą wciąż nie puszczał ręki Harry’ego.

― Nie minie dużo czasu, nim staniesz na nogi ― powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc się z ziemi. Zamiast tego patrzył na Snape’a z dołu, który podciągnął się na łóżku, tak że jego nogi znajdowały się po obu stronach ciała Harry’ego, a jego dłoń przesuwała się w górę, mijając ramię, dotykając ciepłej, delikatnej skóry szyi, lekko szorstkiego policzka, by w końcu wpleść się we włosy. Mając Snape'a tak blisko siebie, nie czuł dłużej bólu w ramieniu.

― Owszem.

Mężczyzna pochylił się i Harry podniósł się nieco na kolanach, by sięgnąć do jego ust. Początkowo ich wargi jedynie ocierały się o siebie i Potter wstrzymał oddech, wyciągając drżącą dłoń, by ująć nią twarz mężczyzny. Na moment wycofał się, po prostu na niego patrząc, pragnąc zapamiętać każdy szczegół, każdą zmarszczkę, jak gdyby już więcej miał go nie zobaczyć.

― Co wtedy zrobisz? ― zapytał, bojąc się skończyć myśl, bojąc się, że usłyszy to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał; że zostanie sam. ― Zostaniesz tu?

Snape naparł na jego usta, tłumiąc odpowiedź formującą się na jego języku. Czy potrzebowali słów, kiedy ich ciała drżały z potrzeby bycia dotykanymi, czy były one ważniejsze niż niemożliwe do ukrycia pragnienie, błyszczące oczy i drżące palce, przesuwające się po ciele?

Potter nie chciał usłyszeć odpowiedzi, ale zadał je, bo wiedział, że bez nich kolejne noce będą przepełnione starym lasem pełnym szumiących drzew, labiryntu bez wyjścia, w którym Harry krążył, podążając za nawoływaniem, za rozpaczliwym krzykiem, za zapachem krwi i sykiem węża. Nie chciał nigdy więcej widzieć Snape’a martwym, nie chciał czuć, że nie zrobił wszystkiego, co było w jego mocy, by zapobiec katastrofie.

Pragnął uwolnić się od ciężaru, jakim była świadomość, że jego wybory doprowadziły Snape’a do takiego stanu.

I nieważne było, co mówili mu inni, dopóki czuł ciążącą na nim winę.

Czasami zastanawiał się, co myślał Snape, patrząc na niego, na niego, który odebrał mu lata życia, który w obawie przed konfrontacją z Voldemortem, wolał zostawić człowieka na brutalną śmierć.

Czasami przez myśl przechodziło mu pytanie, czy kiedykolwiek zapomni błysk w oczach Severusa, gdy ten patrzył na niego po raz ostatni, nim jego powieki opadły, a on zdawał się odejść na zawsze.

Snape oddychał w jego usta, pachniał kawą, która zapewne stała niedopita na stole w salonie, już zimna, ciemna, mocna. Harry wyobrażał sobie, jak ten zapomniał o niej, zaczytany w lekturze, jak odstawił kubek zbyt mocno, robiąc kolejną rysę na szkle.

― Ten dom jest za duży dla jednej osoby. ― Było jedyna odpowiedzią Snape’a. ― Dlaczego tu jesteś?

_Dlaczego?_

Czyż nie odpowiedział już na to pytanie, nie było to oczywiste? Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wodził pacami po twarzy mężczyzny, muskał opuszkami pełną niedoskonałości twarz, obok której pragnął budzić się każdego dnia, która powinna być ostatnim, co ujrzy przed snem.

― Już niedługo nie będziesz potrzebował, bym przychodził ― powiedział cicho, a kiedy dłonie Snape’a zniknęły, kiedy ten odchylił się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego z odległości, poczuł, że coś się zmieniło. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, kiedy coś załamało się na spokojnej dotąd twarzy Snape’a, gdy przemknął przez nią grymas złości i nagle nie było już na niej nic.

― Powiedz, od początku tylko o to chodziło? ― Nagle długie palce owinęły się wokół jego nadgarstków, odsuwając je od siebie. ― Zawsze o to chodziło, czyż nie? ― Syk zburzył równowagę między nimi, obaj poczuli szum magii, wzburzonej, pierwotnej magii, która szukała drogi ucieczki. ― Mogłeś poczuć się bohaterem jeszcze raz, co, Potter? Wykazać się, tak bardzo ci tego brakowało, odkąd czarodziejski świat cię odrzucił? Wspaniałomyślnie zlitowałeś się nad kaleką, o to chodziło? ― Wargi mężczyzny nawet nie drgnęły, jego czoło było gładkie, a między brwiami nie pojawiła się głęboka bruzda. ― A teraz, gdy rozpętałeś to wszystko…. ― Nie dokończył, przyciągając młodszego mężczyznę do siebie. Złapał go obiema dłońmi mając go tak blisko, że ich nosy trąciły się o siebie, gdy wziął jego dolną wargę między swoje i przygryzł ją, mocno, dotkliwie, rozpaczliwie. ― Ale nie potrzebuję cię, Potter. Nigdy nie potrzebowałem twojej bezinteresownej pomocy.

Złapał go za włosy i pociągnął w dół, tak że twarz Harry’ego znalazła się na wysokości jego krocza. Jednak nawet wtedy Potter nie wyrwał się, oddychał szybko, zaciskając zęby, próbując zrozumieć, co takiego się stało.

Palce zacisnęły się mocniej, gdy Snape poruszył ręką, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i rozluźnił uścisk. Żaden z nich przez chwilę się nie poruszał, żaden nie chciał być pierwszym, który rozbije zarysowane szkło.

Potter nie poruszał się, zaciskając palce na koszuli Snape’a, trzymając się jej rozpaczliwie, jak gdyby tylko to mogło sprawić, by słowa mężczyzny nie wypaliły się głęboko w jego piersi.

― Potter… ― Tym razem głos Snape’a nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, a jego ciało spięło się, kiedy Harry otoczył go w pasie ramionami, przekręcając głowę tak, że leżała na jego udach. ― Harry… ― Szept otulił go, wyrywając spomiędzy warg zdławiony odgłos, taki, który mogłoby wydać z siebie zranione zwierzę. ― To nie… ― Dotknął drżących pleców, niezdolny powiedzieć, że on też się bał, że bał się, iż Potter nigdy więcej nie stanie w drzwiach tego martwego domu, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy jak jego oczy wypełniają się ciepłem, kiedy na niego patrzył, na niego, który powinien być martwy, który nie powinien był żyć, który pragnął śmierci przez tak wiele lat, by nagle, za sprawą tego drżącego ciała, stać się żywym, prawdziwszym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Gdy w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się ciemniej i Harry zrozumiał, że jeszcze chwila i znowu się spóźni, znowu Albus będzie musiał czekać, gdy inne dzieci znikną za rogiem, dopiero wówczas przycisnął usta do czarnego materiału pod jego policzkiem, po czym podniósł się, czując mrowienie na całym ciele, we wszystkich tych miejscach, które dotykały chłodne dłonie mężczyzny. Wstał i zachwiał się, gdy pociemniało mu przed oczami, ale wówczas dłonie Snape’a były tam, były tam, nie pozwalając mu się przewrócić.

― To nigdy nie była litość. ― Odwrócił się i udawał silnego, udawał jak zawsze, gdy czuł się przytłoczony, ale nie mógł się rozpaść.

― Wiem. ― Skinął Snape’owi przed wyjściem, otwierając skrzypiące drzwi.

**

Gdy znalazł się na zewnątrz, nie czekał ani chwili, od razu rzucając się do biegu, chcąc zgubić wspomnienie bezbarwnego głosu mężczyzny, ostrych, bolesnych słów, których nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć. Biegł, wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie musiał się zatrzymać, jednak teraz biegł przed siebie pusta ulicą, pełną jednakowych domów.


	7. Chapter 7

― Kocham mojego tatę. 

**

Specjalnie nie brał kolejnego zlecenia, chcąc mieć cały weekend dla Albusa. Był gotów przyjąć to, co na niego czekało, gdy już wyjawi synowi prawdę. Nie mógł spać tej nocy, co rusz wstając z łóżka, by wyjrzeć przez okno na starą uliczkę, oświetlaną rzędem potężnych lamp. 

Świt zastał go w głębokim fotelu w salonie. Zamrugał powoli, po czym dla próby poruszył zdrętwiałymi kończynami i oblizał suche usta. Zegar wskazywał godzinę zbyt wczesną, by Albus miał wstać, dlatego tylko podniósł się z miejsca i na powrót skierował do sypialni. 

Kiedy wszedł przez uchylone drzwi i spojrzał na zdecydowanie zbyt duże łóżko jak dla jednej osoby, poczuł się równie samotny, jak wówczas, gdy budził się w nocy z koszmaru i nie było nikogo, w kogo mógłby się wtulić, kto powiedziałby mu, że to tylko zły sen. 

Przez ostatnie dni odmawiał myślenia o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim i Severusem. Teraz jednak, kiedy jego zmarznięte ciało ułożyło się na miękkim materacu, a ręce sięgnęły po kołdrę, by jak najdokładniej się nią owinąć, wyobraził sobie, że Snape leży obok niego. Wyobraził sobie, że patrzy na niego, na jego śpiącą, zrelaksowaną twarz. 

Nie musiał zamykać oczu, by cień mężczyzny pojawił się przed jego oczami, kiedy jednak wyciągnął dłoń, nikogo przy nim nie było. 

Sięgnął po drugą poduszkę, którą często znajdował po przebudzeniu na ziemi i przyciągnął ją do siebie, chowając w niej twarz. Drżał, biorąc głębokie wdechy, kiedy z jego gardła uchodziło głuche łkanie. Desperackim dźwiękom nie towarzyszyły łzy, oczy Harry’ego były szeroko otwarte, kiedy jego ciałem targały kolejne spazmy. 

Uspokoił się po chwili, przypominając sobie palce Snape’a gładzące go po plecach, kiedy miał wrażenie, że jego świat drży, bliski zawaleniu. Przypomniał sobie głęboki głos mężczyzny, gdy ten stawiał wokół siebie mur na wypadek, gdyby Harry chciał odejść. Jego powieki opadły powoli, ale nie pod wpływem zmęczenia czy pragnienia snu. Starał się przypomnieć sobie, co tak naprawdę poczuł, kiedy Snape szarpnięciem przyciągnął go do swojego krocza, co myślał, oplatając pas mężczyzny rękami. 

To nie miało być coś idealnego. 

Wiedział, że Snape zrani go jeszcze wielokrotnie, ale miał również świadomość, że nie jest to dłużej jad, który ten sączył za szkolnych czasów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że było to coś więcej, że za atakiem krył się strach, że tak jak on, Snape niósł ze sobą cały bagaż doświadczeń, które ukształtowały go na osobę, jaką dzisiaj był. 

Harry nie wstydził się krwi na swoich rękach, nie pragnął popaść w zapomnienie, wymazać z pamięci towarzyszy umierających na jego oczach, ich wypełnionych nadzieją oczu. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, aby usunąć kilka lat swojego życia, aby pozbyć się bolesnych wspomnień. Bo wiedział również, że wówczas już nigdy więcej nie przeżyłby tego niepowtarzalnego uczucia, gdy leciał nad jeziorem na Hipogryfie, nie doceniłby siły przyjaźni i nie pokochał innych ludzi na tyle, by być gotowym umrzeć za nich w Zakazanym Lesie. Być może nie stanąłby przeciwko Volemortowi z poczuciem tak wielkiej beznadziei i teraz nie wspominałby go z pewną dozą szacunku, jednak nie za to, kim był, ale względem tego, co osiągnął. 

Potter nie był ślepy, nie potrzebował również na siłę umniejszać potędze Voldemorta. Było mu raczej żal, że jego idee były tak niszczycielskie, tak bardzo śmiercionośne. Czasami Harry nawet posuwał się dalej i wyobrażał sobie, że uczęszcza do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie co młody Tom. Że dzieli z nim pokój w sierocińcu. Nie potrafił jednak dopisać zakończenia, snuć opowieści, której finał nie był mu dobrze znany. 

Wydawało mu się, że przeszłość nigdy nie pozostanie tak naprawdę przeszłością, bo to właśnie ona determinowała to, kim człowiek się stawał. To doświadczenia, sytuacje, w których się znalazł, uczucia i ludzie, których poznał kształtowały jego przyszłe _ja_ i przeszłość nie była czymś, od czego można się było odciąć, albo udawać, że ta nigdy nie istniała. Na dobrą sprawę, nie potrafił nawet odgrodzić jej grubą kurtyną. Nie uważał jednak, by takie działanie było słuszne. Być może, ignorując część opowieści, otaczający go świat przytłoczyłby go swoim biegiem.

 _Wiem_. Severus wiedział, jednak pozwolił swojej słabości zasnuć umysł mgłą i rzucać bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami. Harry jednak również wiedział, wiedział, że nie pozwoli, że zrobi wszystko, by ta historia miała inne zakończenie, by było pełne światła.

**

Nie wiedział jak zacząć. 

Jedli śniadanie już od kilku minut, Albus siedział w swojej piżamie w małe miotły naprzeciwko niego, zajadając dokładkę płatków z mlekiem, a on sam dopijał już drugą kawę. 

Gdzieś w połowie posiłku uznał, że nie było dobrym pomysłem zaczęcie tak ciężkiej rozmowy, gdy chłopiec mógł nagle stracić apetyt. Dlatego też Harry bez żalu stwierdził, że to może poczekać. 

― Będę mógł z tobą iść do profesora Snape’a? ― zapytał Albus, gdy już dopił resztkę mleka zebraną na dnie miski. Harry w pierwszej chwili nie odpowiedział, przejęty własnymi myślami i chłopiec szturchnął go jedną ręką, robiąc nachmurzoną minę. ― W ogóle mnie, tato, nie słuchasz! ― Obruszył się, siadając na krześle po turecku. Nieważne, ile razy Harry zwracał mu uwagę, by siedział przy stole jak należało, dziwnym trafem Albus miał z tym orogmny problem. 

― Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. Ale byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś powtórzył swoje pytanie, Albusie. 

Chłopiec przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad prośbą i nagle zadziorny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. 

― Ale tylko wtedy, gdy odpowiesz na moje pytanie ― zastrzegł. 

Harry z poważną miną zastanowił się nad słowami syna i ze śmiechem odsunął swoje krzesło, po czym poklepał kolana, by Albus wiedział, że może na nie usiąść. Chłopiec po chwili już stukał w jego kostki, machając nogami. 

― W porządku, uczciwa wymiana ― powiedział Harry. 

― Dlaczego pomagasz profesorowi Snape’owi? 

Harry poczuł się przytłoczony pytaniem; nie było czymś, na co łatwo by mu było odpowiedzieć siedmioletniemu synowi. Mimo wszystko stało się idealną okazją, by rozwinąć opowieść snutą przez niego wieczorami. Opowieść o łapaniu złoczyńców, szaleńczych pościgach i brawurowych zwycięstwach. Odchrząknął i mocno przytulił do siebie syna, mając nadzieję, że ten uścisk nie będzie ostatnim przez kilka kolejnych lat. 

― Widzisz, Albusie, czas, który spędzam u profesora Snape’a jest dla mnie naprawdę ważny. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że ten niejednokrotnie uratował moje życie? Nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy miałbyś dzisiaj tatę, gdyby nie on, pewnie nie. Profesor to dobry człowiek, ale musisz zrozumieć, że czasami bycie dobrym nie wystarczy. Nie wszyscy go lubią…

― Ale ja go lubię i ty, tato, też! 

― Tak, my tak. Dlatego mu pomagam. By podziękować za to wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił. I dlatego, że bardzo mocno go lubię. 

Albus skinął głową. 

― Pytałem wcześniej, czy mogę znowu z tobą iść do profesora. 

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Chłopiec miał równie nieokiełznaną czuprynę, co on sam. 

― Oczywiście. Z tego co wiem, profesor ma wobec ciebie nikczemne plany i będzie zasypywał cię kolejnymi książkami ― zaśmiał się, gdy chłopiec wyrzucił ręce w górę z radości. ― Jednak, Albusie… ― Zamilkł, czując nagłą suchość w gardle. ― Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć ― wyszeptał tuż przy uchu chłopca, mocno otaczając go rękami. 

― Coś się stało, tato? 

Harry nie wiedział, jakie słowa będą odpowiednie. 

― Nie ratuję świata ― zaczął ― Odkąd pokonałem Voldemorta, nie zwróciłem różdżki przeciw drugiemu czarodziejowi. Ja… Nigdy nie bylem aurorem, Albusie. 

Harry nie słyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, czuł tylko ból w piersi, ból na myśl, że w oczach Albusa mogłyby pojawić się łzy, że ten mógłby powiedzieć mu w złości, że go nienawidzi, nie znając ciężaru takich słów. 

― Ja… ― Albus nakrył jego dłonie swoim. ― Wiem,tato, że nie jesteś aurorem. Ja wiem, ale… Ale ty ratujesz świat. Ratujesz profesora. 

Harry poczuł tylko, jak jego oczy wypełniają się łzami, a usta opuszcza gorączkowe: _dziękuję_ i _kocham cię, Albusie, tak bardzo cię kocham_. 

**

Harry ukucnął, widząc nadbiegającego do niego Albusa. Momentalnie sięgnął do jego szyi, chcąc poprawnie zawiązać ledwo trzymający się ciała chłopca szalik. Kiedy przy akompaniamencie śmiechu syna owijał delikatną szyję ciepłym materiałem, zbliżyła się do nich młoda opiekunka. 

― Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Mam wieści ― zaczęła, ale Albus zamachał mu rękoma przed oczami, naciągając mocniej czapkę na uszy. 

― Sam powiem, ja powiem! ― Harry zamrugał, poprawiając na ramieniu torbę, w której miał narzędzia; żeby zdążyć po Albusa, musiał i tak nieco wcześniej wyjść z pracy, a siedziba zatrudniającej go firmy mieściła się w drodze do ich domu, więc mógł załatwić to po drodze. ― Zrobiłem dzisiaj dziurę w ścianie! 

Potter spojrzał szybko na opiekunkę, ale ta machnęła lekceważąco ręką. 

― Takie wypadki się zdarzają, szkody już zostały naprawione, proszę się nie martwić, panie Potter. Muszę jednak przyznać, że dawno nie widziałam tak potężnej magii w tak młodym wieku. ― Mrugnęła do niego. 

Potter dopiero wówczas zrozumiał, co ci próbowali mu powiedzieć i porwał syna w objęcia. 

― Tato, miałeś rację, że magia jest wspaniała. Zrobiło mi się ciepło i nagle ściana wybuchła, a ja cały czas się uśmiechałem! Koledzy na chwilę nawet się na mnie obrazili, bo sami tylko rozbili kubki! 

― Jakby wielkość zniszczeń dokonanych przy pierwszym zrywie magii miała być nową konkurencją. ― Kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym jeszcze raz uśmiechnęła się do Harry’ego. ― Nie wiem, czy ktoś z panem o tym rozmawiał, ale kontakt z różdżką może pomóc. Niech co jakiś czas daje mu pan potrzymać własną, a magia powinna się uspokoić. U nas poradzimy sobie z dziką magią, ale, jak pan zapewne wie, nie może dojść do niej w miejscu publicznym. 

― Albo będziemy się bawić w zbiorowe oblivate ― Potter wyszczerzył sę do niej i znowu czuł się jakby miał te naście lat, a świat, mimo wojny, był bardziej kolorowy. ― Oczywiście, jeśli to pomoże, Albus będzie miał z nią jak najwięcej styczności. A tymczasem do widzenia! 

Albus pomachał opiekunce, kiedy ta odwróciła się, mocniej opatulając swetrem, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami. 

Harry spojrzał na syna z błyszczącymi oczami. 

― Jeśli nie będziesz popisywał się, nim dotrzemy do domu, zobaczymy, czy uda nam się wspólnie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. 

Albus zrobił duże oczy i szepnął do niego, rozglądając się, czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje 

― Tato, ale pani mówiła, że jest zasada…

Harry ukucnął i nachylił się nad jego uchem. 

― Jedna czy dwie złamane zasady to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Pokażę ci coś.― rozejrzał się tylko szybko wokół, czy rzeczywiście nie ma w pobliżu żadnego mugola i nakrył dłonie Albusa swoimi, po czym skupił się na tej części swojej magii, której trzymanie w ryzach przychodziło mu z większą trudnością, odkąd pokonał Voldemorta. Nie była zła, była dzika i piękna, chociaż niemożliwym było sterować nią za pomocą różdżki. Poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzą szybkie impulsy i kiedy odsunął dłonie, na rękach Albusa siedział mały wróbel, którego spłoszył podekscytowany pisk Albusa. 

― Jesteś niesamowity, tato! 

Starał się powstrzymać uśmiech dumy cisnący się mu na usta. 

**

Tym razem obaj stali na progu, czekając, aż drzwi się otworzą. Harry zaciskał delikatnie palce na ramionach syna, nie będąc pewnym, jakie uczucia malowały się na jego twarzy. Część drogi pokonali spacerem, rozmawiając o przeszłości. Tyle, na ile Harry uważał, że było to słuszne, opowiadał Albusowi o swoim dzieciństwie. A jego myśli nieustannie krążyły wokół obrazów, które wyryły się w jego pamięci. 

Teraz, stojąc tu i czekając, aż zostanie wpuszczony, Potter czuł gulę w gardle na myśl o tym, co może pójść nie tak tym razem. 

Nagle drzwi kliknęły i otworzyły się, a Albus sapnął w zaskoczeniu. Harry podążył za jego spojrzeniem i musiał powstrzymać śmiech na widok, który tak chłopca zaskoczył. 

― Przypomnij to sobie następnym razem, kiedy nie będziesz mógł uwierzyć mi, że profesor potrafi być przerażający ― powiedział i czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie Snape’a. Mężczyzna stał o własnych siłach, jedynie lekko podpierając się na lasce, górując nad nimi. 

― Straszy mną pan syna, panie Potter? ― Brew mężczyzny uniosła się i nagle Harry odetchnął. 

Nim jednak mógłby odpowiedzieć, Albus zrobił krok do przodu i nagle obejmował rękami nogi Snape’a. 

― Dziękuje, profesorze. Gdyby nie pan, mógłbym nie mieć też taty ― powiedział cicho, a Harry, którego oczy zasnuła lekka mgła i musiał potrzeć je wierzchem dłoni, by się jej pozbyć, czuł zaskoczone spojrzenie, które wbił w niego Snape. 

― Ależ nie ma o czym mówić, Albusie. Jak widzisz, jesteśmy kwita. 

**

Harry wszedł na miękkich nogach do sypialni mężczyzny i ledwo dotarł do łóżka. Spojrzał na stojącego w progu mężczyznę, który niezdecydowany zaciskał palce na lasce, aż pobielały mu knykcie. 

― Powiedziałeś mu. 

― Tak. Wiedział. 

― Ależ wiem o tym. 

Harry uniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. 

― Co…? 

― Ostatnim razem… Cóż, masz bardzo mądrego syna, Potter. Może jednak wszystko, co udało ci się osiągnąć, nie było wyłącznie łutem szczęścia. 

Odwrócił się i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę i Harry tylko mógł się domyślać, jakie zaklęcia mężczyzna rzucił na chropowate drewno. 

― Nie, to nie był łut szczęścia, ale ludzie wokół mnie ― powiedział, rozprostowując nogi, by na powrót je skrzyżować. ―Ja...Wiele ci zawdzięczam. Ale to nie ta wdzięczność mnie tutaj przywiodła, Se… ― Zamilkł, czując nagle ciężar imienia mężczyzny na swoim języku. ― Chodź tu, proszę ― wyszeptał, ale głos i tak załamał mu się na ostatnim słowie. Wyciągnął ręce w kierunku mężczyzny, czując, jakby się dławił, gdy ten dalej stał, patrząc na niego niepewnie. Harry zaklął i zerwał się z łóżka, dopadając mężczyzny w kilku krokach. Objął jego szczupłe, ciało, złapał się go tak, jakby ten był kotwicą pośród wzburzonego oceanu. ― Zawdzięczam ci tak wiele… ― powtórzył, ale nie musiał kończyć, Snape wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, kiedy jego ręce oddały uścisk, a kosmyk włosów załaskotał Pottera w policzek. 

To nigdy nie miało być idealne. 

Ich mieszające się ze sobą oddechy, palce walczące z guzikami, drżące ciała i plecy przyparte do chłodnej ściany. 

Ale było ich. 

**

_Ten dom jest za duży._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tutaj link do filmiku, który niegdyś nie pozwolił mi przejść obok siebie obojętnie i zainspirował do napisania tego tekstu: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLM_PzwOvkQ
> 
>  
> 
> Dziękuję, jeśli znalazły się jakieś ciche duszyczki, które śledziły ten tekst.


End file.
